Unknown Forces
by We'retheDesperateMeasures-ODST
Summary: A long time has passed since the last war with the Sith. But the Force itself has called upon two individuals from different backgrounds and from the past to prevent a dark future and the rise of Sidious. The Force has sent a capable Republic Trooper and a pragmatic Sith who are willing to use any means necessary to save the Galaxy. Ziost was one matter. Naboo will be different.
1. REWRITE NOTICE!

**THIS STORY WILL HAVE A COMPLETE OVERHAUL.**

 **Now I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL REWRITE IT BUT BE AWARE THAT IT IS PROBABLY DUE TO AT LEAST ONE OF THE FOLLOWING REASONS**

 **It is poorly written and have a mixture of spelling and grammar errors**

 **It was poorly researched**

 **It** ** _feels_** **rushed**

 **ALL OF ABOVE**

 **IF YOU STILL WANT TO READ THIS STORY, THEN GO ON RIGHT AHEAD, BUT PLEASE TAKE THE ABOVE NOTICE IN CONSIDERATION BEFORE READING**


	2. IMPORTANT MESSAGE-READ FIRST

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR! PLEASE READ BEFORE STORY!**

I will admit here and right now on the all-holy Bible that I will tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

This fic is inspired by the story; **_The Time Displaced Sith written by OfficerDonNZ_** and he had the original idea of sending a Sith to the events of the Phantom Menace and no I'm not the author under a different pen name.

What I am instead is a fan that wondered what instead there were two time-displaced persons from the days of the Old Republic and what if one of them was a trooper? What if there was also a main character along with the trooper? What if it was a forbidden romance?

* * *

I want to inform you right here, right now that the two characters will be of the opposite gender and I'm sorry for those who want to have a Lana Beniko and a female Republic Trooper romance.

Even though LGBT is now open and not as shamed upon as it used to be, this will be a traditional style M/F romance so please no hate since I don't care about the whole LGBT issue and believe that you should love whoever you want. You could even love a dog for all of I care, which in my case I do not.

In other words, I'm neutral in the whole Gay vs. Straight debate.

* * *

I also want to let the readers know that the dates went from Before Battle of Yavin (BBY) to Before Russan Reformation (BRF)- Simply add 968 years if you want the date in BBY.

For example, Ziost in this fic occurred in 2669 BRF. Add 968 years and you get 3637, which is the date it occurred on the site wookiepedia and SWTOR lore.

The Invasion of Naboo happened in 32 BBY and if you add 968, you get the way wookiepedia and SW Legends put the date for the Russan Reformation: 1000 BBY!

* * *

Finally, I do not own Star Wars. Not the game, not the movies, not the books, not the toys, not the franchise. Nothing! **THIS IS A HYPOTHETICAL SCENARIO**

Please don't sue me since my policy is right above.

The story is on next page.


	3. Opening Scroll- Star Wars style

_**A long time ago in a galaxy far,**_

 _ **far away…**_

 **STAR**

 **WARS**

 **UNKNOWN FORCES**

 **It has been nine hundred and sixty-eight years since the last great conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Sith.**

 **After their supposed extinction and the Ruusan Reformations, the Senate decided to disband the military and replace them with the 'Judicial Forces'.**

 **The noble Jedi Order supported the demilitarization process and gave up their warrior ways to become peacekeepers.**

 **But now, after millennia of harmony, the Trade Federation, under the current leadership of Viceroy Nute Gunray, has it fleet blockade the peaceful mid rim world of Naboo in order to protest against proposed taxations of galaxy-wide trade routes.**

 **Unbeknownst to the rest of the galaxy, the siege was in fact orchestrated by Darth Sidious, a follower of the teachings of the 'Rule of Two' created by a survivor of the New Sith Wars: Darth Bane.**

 **In reality, the Sith have evolved and been waiting for their opportunity to strike from the shadows.**

 **Knowing what is to come, and for the sake of the galaxy, the Force itself determined that to prevent the rise of 'Palpatine', that they needed two individuals from the past willing and able to stop him.**

 **They have chosen a highly capable SpecForce Trooper and a pragmatic lord of the 'True' Sith to save the galaxy despite their failure on Ziost against the megalomaniac former emperor Vitiate two thousand, six hundred and sixty-nine years earlier.**

 **Now transported against their will, and by unknown means, Major James Mayer of the Republic Army and head of Sith Intelligence Lana Beniko, who also have a fondness for each other that was kept confidential from their respected factions, ended up in a changed galaxy and will unknowingly change its fate forever.**


	4. Meetings

Two days ago Jedi Grandmaster Yoda and Master Mace Windu were discussing the blockade over Naboo when all of a sudden there was a flash of blue light.

After the light dissipated, there lie two humans who were unconscious.

One of the humans is a light blonde haired, pale woman who was wearing a green cloak and has a lightsaber hilt on her belt. The two masters believe she is a Jedi from the orders past.

The other individual is an ash-blond man with a slight tan. He was wearing the standard issue armor of the now extinct Republic Military with the symbol of the elite Havoc Squad. Further evidence of them coming from the past is the fact that the soldier has an outdated slugthrower rifle and an ancient blaster pistol along with a cannon, an E-313 Heavy Repeating Disruptor, and the legendary AC-15D Dantooian Defender: a blaster rifle with a 32 inch long barrel capable of firing five hundred shots either on semi or fully automatic and the stock is made of Dantooinian Blba wood. It was popular amongst Scouts, Force Recon units of the extinct Republic Marine Corps and those who wanted sniper-like accuracy out of a rifle, but also wanted to retain automatic capabilities.

The masters then scoured through their archives to discover the identities of the two individuals. They only came up with the name of the soldier: James Mayer, famed brother of Jedi Battlemaster Daniel Mayer. The woman, however, was not in the records of the known individuals of the Jedi Order, which is why the two highly respected members of the Jedi Order went to interview once they heard that their unexpected guests are awake.

The two masters approached the room and they heard laughter coming from inside the ward:

 _"So let me get this straight. When you were younger you released a flock of Coruscanti hens inside the Jedi Temple?"_ A strange feminine accent asked him in an amused tone.

 _"Sure did Lana. It was all worth it to see the faces of the Council."_ A man in a Dantooinian accent with slight hints of lower class Coruscanti stated.

The masters entered the room and saw that indeed they are awake. But something is off about the woman. There are hints of the dark side in her and the Force is telling them that despite being trained in the Darkside, she can be trusted.

The two individuals then turned to face the two masters.

"Greetings. Welcome you to the temple I do. Name is Grandmaster Yoda. Current head of the Order I am."

"I'm Master Mace Windu. The current head of the Jedi Council."

The pair became suspicious, albeit for different reasons.

"Current head of the Order? I sure don't know what trick this is but you Revanite scum won't get away with it because there is no Master 'Yoda' nor a 'Windu' in the Order Hut'unn."

"Calm down. Revanites we are not." Master Yoda pleaded. He had never heard of these 'Revanites' thus some further research is in order.

"Well if you are not Revanites and that is a big if… You mentioned that we're at the Jedi Temple. How long were we out and is Darth Marr here because I do not believe that the Jedi would willingly allow a Sith here unless an alliance was formed after Ziost?"

At the mention of Darth and Sith, Mace became alarmed and judging by the looks of Master Yoda, he is too, but Master Windu also believed in what the Force told him.

"Yes you are indeed at the Jedi Temple, but… The Korun master trailed. "Nearly three thousand years past and neither the Sith nor the Empire exists."

The two 'guests' looked at the two Masters like if they're insane and Lana did a light probe, but the Jedi are telling the truth. James Gray-Blue faced towards the Sith before turning back to face the Jedi.

"Are they telling the truth Lana?" The Republic Soldier asked the Blonde.

"Unfortunately yes."

The conservation didn't go unnoticed by the two Jedi. It appears that the trooper deeply cared for the Sith woman, but the masters couldn't tell if the Sith was indeed one because of her Jade Green eyes.

"Question I have. If Sith you are, why are your eyes green?"

The woman calmly answered the Grandmaster. "Because I do not use the Darkside unless absolutely necessary Master Yoda. But if you need proof, I'm willing to show you." She then blinked a few times before her eyes became yellow.

"Act like a Jedi you do. But Sith you are. Undeniable it is."

Before she could reply, James spoke up for her. "Lana Beniko is probably the only Sith I trust. When I first met her on Manaan, I couldn't believe that she's more compassionate than some of the Jedi Masters I know. If you are going to lock her up, treat her like an animal, and or harm her in any way, I will prevent it."

It was official. The ancient soldier deeply cared for the Sith and there is more than just mutual respect for one another.

"Love each other do you?"

The two individuals sitting on the separate beds blushed.

"*Cough* Yes, Lana and I… have an affection for one another. You can call it love at first sight. It was hard seeing her leave after defeating Revan on Yavin IV, but we reunited on Ziost before it was…"

"Devoid of life." Master Windu interrupted. "Even though your relationship is considered treason, the Sith Order were completely wiped out nine hundred and sixty-eight years ago. After the Rusaan Reformation the same year, the Republic Military was disbanded. I do not think that you can be charged anymore, but we also don't know what to do with you."

The statement came as a shock. How idiotic were the damn politicians? Disbanding the military?! And the Sith were wiped out?

The four went back and forth with Lana and James learning about recent history. When they learned that there is a blockade at Naboo, James is angry, to say the least.

"And now we have the Trade Federation invading a peaceful planet and your response is to SEND IN DIMPLOMATS?!"

Surprisingly it was the Sith who calm him down this time. "Love? Please calm down."

The soldier then took a deep breath and apologized. "I'm sorry masters. It just that I just went from fighting against a madman trying to extend his life in an apocalyptic and evil way to waking up to a changed galaxy over three thousand years in the future."

"Understand we do. Apology accepted it is." Just then Lana had an idea that would change the galaxy forever.

"Master Windu? You mentioned that you're going sending in two Jedi to negotiate with the Trade, right?"

"Correct." The dark-skinned master not seeing where this is going."

"What I propose is this. How would you like to have two experienced fighters in case said negotiations went wrong?"

The two masters glanced at each other, using telepathy to discuss the proposal before they turned back and Master Yoda spoke up.

"Agreed I do. But cover you will need. Might be open to working with you we are Lord Beniko, but the rest of the council. Not open they might be."

"Understood. However for future reference please do not call me by a title. Lana or Miss Beniko is fine and I just don't like titles."

There were a few more discussions about the cover identities before it was agreed that the story is that Lana is from a long lost sect of the Jedi Order that disagree over the issue of Love and James is a mercenary born on Dantooine and has formed a relationship with her after a mission on Duros.

Only the Jedi Masters inside the room knew the truth and they will reveal it to the rest of the Order in time.

As Yoda always said 'Always in motion. The future is.'


	5. Jedi Archives Document 36258-9371

**Jedi Archives Document # 36258-9371**

Location: Gallo Mountains, Naboo. Event: Battle of Naboo. Cold War period.

Summary of record: Then Private James Mayer was the last man of his entire Platoon (4th Platoon, 2nd Marine Force Recon Company, 2nd Marine Division, Republic Marine Corps) Low on ammunition, he fought off an entire Imperial Infantry Division (In one instance, he killed a Sith Lord with a punch after he disarmed the Sith's lightsaber with only his bare hands!) on his own before reinforcement arrived with Grandmaster Satele Shan at the forefront. This later led to his selection and eventual placement into Republic Infantry Squad 326- "Havoc Squad" by General Elin Garza of Republic Army Special Warfare Division.

In this recorded holomessage: Grandmaster Shan spoke of him to a group of padawans when asked if she knew any non-Jedi war heroes.

* * *

 _..I'm proud of what James did that fateful day on Naboo._

 _What he did still amaze me to this very day. Against all odds, and fully aware that this might be his final stand, he fought on. Even after his platoon was wiped out a week earlier, he ran to conduct a guerilla campaign and made resistance._

 _After Republic reinforcements arrived, he called in for an airstrike, saying "This is Private Mayer of 4_ _th_ _Platoon, 2nd Force Recon, Republic Marine Corps. I'm the last man of my unit and now I'm about to be overrun. I repeat, I'm the last man of my unit and I'm about to be overrun. I need an airstrike, artillery barrage, orbital bombardment…. anything at these coordinates: 28_ _Aureck-5689 niner. I repeat I need anything you can spare to blast these damn Imps. It's a fucking division size unit for Force sake and I'm all alone."_

 _Unfortunately, the General in Charge believes that it was an Imperial trick and there was no large group of Imperials or even Sith at that location except for small teams of commandos. He also believed that James was killed alongside the rest of the small garrison that was on the planet. I knew better and even though it seems like an attachment, I also knew instantly that the Empire was trying to surround us._

 _The primary objective was to stop the Imperials from surrounding our forces. My second was to make sure that James was safe, or at least retrieve his body because I promised to bury him near the ruins of his home on Dantooine._

 _Upon arriving with a detachment of Armor and Infantry, I noticed the bodies of numerous Imperials and Sith apprentices. I also saw James tackling a Sith Lord, a Darth no less, and he tackles him while his lightsaber was still ignited! He managed to knock it out of his reach and kill him with a single punch. I couldn't believe what I saw; James managed to take an entire division head on and still he came out on top. He turned around and noticed me. He started to walk towards me and stood at attention. James saluted and simply greeted me by my title, "Master Satele." I just hugged him and he didn't expect that and he just hugged me back._

 _After the battle was won, the General was court martial and disgraced. James received the Cross of Glory, a promotion to Sergeant and was transferred to the Army to join Havoc Squad with the blessings of the Marine Corps Commandant. It was one of the proudest moments of my life._

 _My lesson is this Padawans. Do not underestimate those who cannot use the Force and also, always help those in need, even if it seems like an attachment because both the Republic and the galaxy as a whole may be at stake._


	6. Supervision?

**This Chapter is inspired by** ** _Chapter Three: Meeting the Jedi Council_** **in author** ** _OfficerDonNZ_** **fic:** ** _The Time Displaced Sith_** **. Like I said earlier I am not stealing his fic or idea but basing it on a scenario instead of his OC: Nathrrya, aka Darth Avarice coming to the time of the Phantom Menace, it's two individuals instead.** **I highly encourage those reading this story to read his fic and as a fan it is amazing.**

* * *

"You wished to see us Masters?" Qui-Gon asked as he and Obi-Wan bowed respectfully before the Jedi Council and to the two 'guests'.

"Indeed, we did, Qui-Gon," Mace Windu said. "As you know, Master Gallia has been investigating the activities of the Trade Federation on behalf of Supreme Chancellor Valorum. She will tell you more."

Adi Gallia nodded to Mace in acknowledgment before speaking to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "This morning, the Supreme Chancellor informed me that the Trade Federation has placed a battle fleet around the planet of Naboo, effectively blockading the planet," she said. "The Trade Federation claims that this is in response to the recently passed taxation bill on hyperspace trade routes. Valorum doesn't believe it to be the case and neither do I. After all, the Neimoidians are known more for their cowardice, than their military strategy."

"That is why the Supreme Chancellor has requested that we, the Council, send the two of you to discreetly investigate the matter on his behalf," Mace continued. "He has not informed either the Senate or the Trade Federation of the Jedi's involvement, so you will have the element of surprise."

Qui-Gon bowed. "I understand, Masters. My Padawan and I will make arrangements to leave immediately."

"Wait you shall. More to say we do." Master Yoda said. "Help you shall receive."

"Help?" Qui-Gon asked.

 _'We never get 'help' for missions from the Council.'_ Obi-Wan thought to himself.

"Is there a problem, Master Qui-Gon?" Mace inquired.

Qui-Gon looked thoughtful for a moment as he folded his arms over his chest. "No, but I do wonder why is the council is sending 'help'. Are they supporting or supervising?"

Mace leaned forward, a deep, thoughtful expression on his face. "No. But do you want it to be?"

That statement earned a few chuckles from the council at the expense of the rouge.

"Nevermind then," said Qui-Gon, noting with some satisfaction the shocked expressions on some of the Council's faces. "As long as you think they can assist, why not?."

"Very well," Mace said, as he leaned back in his seat.

"Our guests here have volunteered to help on this mission." The Korun Master then nodded over to the duo. "James Mayer is a mercenary born on Dantooine and Lana Beniko is a member of an ex-Jedi faction that left the order centuries ago over some...disagreements with the code. Be mindful that they are in a relationship and that she is not a part of our Order."

"I see." He nodded before he and his padawan faced the couple. "It is our gratification to have you join us on this mission." Qui-Gon bowed.

"The feelings mutual Master Jinn." The blonde replied.

During the discussion. And even before, Master Mundi had been studying the woman. Something didn't feel right The Force is telling him that she was trained in the Darkside instead of the Light and it wouldn't tell him anything else. But what he does know is that he should watch her closely. Impossible to be a Sith as they were wiped out, but she is definitely not from a Jedi splitter group like the Green Jedi of Corellia.

"Let's hope that Naboo gets free. I'm ready when you are Master Jedi." The merc stated.

After the quartet left the chambers the other council members started to discuss another matter from earlier. One from before the introduction of the 'guests' to that maverick and his padawan. Master Gallia had a vision about the future.

"A peaceful world blockaded, a queen in danger..."

"Dark Side rising it is, clouded the future be. Naboo blockaded has been. Queen Amidala, in danger, will be." Yoda interrupted.

"What else did you see?" Mace asked intrigued.

Adi took a breath. She had to be careful what she said. "The Republic being torn apart by civil war, the Jedi leading large armies into battle time and again. The Order stretched too thin and in the end, the Republic burned, the Jedi massacred by the very troops they led. With the Jedi all but wiped out saw the rise of the Sith."

The silence in the Council chamber was deafening. "Always in motion, the future is," Yoda said at last. "The Force, out of balance, it is." He continued as he ears drooped. "Return of the Sith it could mean."

The Korun Master leaned forward. "The guests we had earlier had to be shatter-points. I have a feeling that they will alter the fate of the Galaxy forever.."

Master Ki-Adi-Mundi frowned. "Are you sure Master Windu? We barely know anything about them." There was something about the duo that bothered the Cerean Jedi though he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Especially her that is.

"Will of the Force it is." Yoda said ending any argument.

* * *

In his office in the Galactic Senate Sheev Palpatine, Senator for the beleaguered planet of Naboo, turned his chair to look out the window toward the Jedi Temple.

"I could have sworn I felt..." Palpatine said to himself looking intently at the Jedi Temple in the distance. The man frowned, had it been his imagination that he'd felt a tremor in the Dark Side of the Force?

Perhaps he would meditate on the matter later, when he had time. For now, though, he had plans to set in motion and people to manipulate – like that fool of a Viceroy, Nute Gunray. Fortunately, the Neimoidian had his uses.

Not for the first time Palpatine's alter ego, Darth Sidious, wondered if it had been wise to eliminate his master, Darth Plagueis sooner than he had planned. As far as Sidious had been concerned his master had outlived his usefulness.

* * *

"Look troubled you do old friend." Yoda said as he came to stand alongside Master Mundi; they were the only two left in the Council chamber.

The Cerean Master nodded as he looked out over Coruscant. "Yes. Lana fascinates me because I could sense that she had received at least some training in the Darkside. But I couldn't read her fully. If I had to describe it, it was as if the Force itself was preventing me from doing so."

"I too sensed there is more to her. In time, learn we shall." Yoda said at last.


	7. Sithkiller

Three days ago, Lord Sidious felt a _slight_ tremor in the Force. Slight being a complete understatement that is.

His spy inside the temple had reportedly witnessed an event that should have never occurred.

Inside the temple, everything was normal with Grandmaster Yoda and Master Windu discussing the blockade when all of a sudden there lied a man and a woman.

What his agent described was a trooper from the now extinct Republic Military and the woman was thought to be a Jedi.

But the Force is telling him something different.

The woman is a powerful, ancient Sith and she will destroy him with the soldier at her side.

And the soldier name is legendary.

His name is...Sithkiller

* * *

 ** _Two Thousand, Six Hundred and Seventy-Six years earlier._**

 ** _Sergeant James Mayer- "Havoc Squad"_**

 ** _Five Years after the Sacking of Coruscant. Ord Mantell…_**

Sergeant James Mayer, codename: Sithkiller, sat in anxious silence as the Republic walker slowly made its way to Fort Garnik. James had never been to Ord Mantell before, and truth be told, it wasn't making a great first impression. Maybe it might have been a nice place if circumstances had been different. Well, almost any situation was better than a Separatist civil war.

The large older man sitting next to him had introduced himself as Gearbox once they had started out. The first squad member of his caretaker's team he had ever met in person. James liked him; he was open and genuine, and he hoped that the others of his father's team were the same. Once, he had caught glimpses of some of the members at a military ball a few years ago, but had never gotten a chance to talk. You don't just saunter up and introduce yourself to Havoc Squad. They were legend. James was lucky to be raised by its current CO and his teachings and advice have served James well.

"Hey, I like your codename, kid." Gearbox broke the silence. "How'd you get it?"

"Oh, uh," James did his best to keep his nerves out of his voice as he answered. "I was with the 2nd Force Recon Company of the Marines on Naboo." He felt a mix of pride and grief as he thought about that day. "I held up an entire Imperial Division by myself after my platoon was wiped out and killed a Sith Lord and his apprentices with my bare hands." He smiled a bit at the memory, about how he saved many lives that fateful day.

"Ha! " A wide grin broke out across his dark, scarred face. "No wonder they brought you in for Ord Mantell. I thought Tavus wanted to keep an eye on you Marine. Well anyways, the frontline's nothin' but islands and beaches for miles. You'll be right here at home, Jarhead."

James took in a deep breath. "I'm ready to do my part."

"Being chosen for Havoc Squad at such a young age is nothin' to sneeze at. Just be glad that you're working with your _father_." He commented, and then went on to explain the details of the current mission.  
Havoc was here to find and then either take or destroy a bomb that the separatists were building. He pointed out that a bomb of that caliber could wipe out the whole island they were trudging through. James was no bomb expert, but his training in the academy did cover the basics. He hoped that he wouldn't just be in the way when the real experts like Fuse and Gearbox handled that kind of hardware.

Fuse. The Zabrak demolitions specialist was probably the member that he was the most excited to meet. When he had been given his assignment to Havoc, he was contacted by Commander Tavus to settle some details and ethical issues of his transfer to Army Special Forces. He had been called away in the middle of the holo meeting, so he handed him over to the only other member near -Fuse. He had seemed a bit shy at first, then again, James probably was, too, but he opened up over the course of the conversation. They had so much in common: born in a family of Nerfherders, rooted for the same Huttball team, and a similar family dynamic to the point where he also had a sibling accepted by the Jedi. He liked him as a friend. They had kept contact over the weeks that it took for his paperwork to process and the transfer to complete, and he was currently in route to where he was stationed. Needless to say, he was quite nervous.

Without warning, Gearbox was cut short and the whole 100-ton walker shook violently. The driver informed them that they had been hit by a rocket from in the nearby village. James hadn't known these revolutionists were so well equipped. The driver was still shouting when a hit rattled the walker a second time. There was no further sound from the cockpit.

"Driver! DRIVER!" Gearbox barked, but there was no response. "Blast." He looked at James.

"Sithkiller, they're expecting you at Fort Garnik. There's no other option now than to go right through the thick of it. I'll stay behind and see if I can get this tin can runnin' again," he explained.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok on your own?" James didn't like the idea of leaving a squad mate to fend for himself, especially after Naboo.

"Don't worry about me, kid. I've been through much worse." His eyes seemed to look not at him, but at something very far away. The moment only lasted a fraction of a second, and then Gearbox focused back on James. "You better get goin.' Good luck."

James readied his blaster rifle and nodded once at Gearbox. He turned to face the door and steeled himself as it slowly opened to reveal war-torn Ord Mantell.

* * *

Lieutenant Aric Jorgan took a long sip of his kaffa and put the mug down next to the mission datapad. Havoc Squad on Ord Mantell. He never imagined that the Seps could be so threatening to warrant sending the Republic's finest out here. It would've been an honor meeting them if the situation wasn't so dire. It's still an honor, but pleasantries tend to be put on the back burner when it comes to a full out civil war. The brass had been in an uproar when Intel brought news about the ZR-57. Yet, as bad as this situation was, it was still the most excitement he's had since he was promoted. He turned away from the table to look at the group of soldiers waiting in the room. Four members of Havoc Squad. They were waiting for the last two to arrive, one of which happened to be a new recruit. If the others were any indication, this recruit would be quite an unusual person, even for a rookie.

Jorgan started going through the morning routine: obtaining last night's intel, doing a mental roll call, checking in the status of troopers in the clinic, making sure people had their assignments for the day, etc, all the while listening in on the mission brief Commander Tavus was giving his men. The squad was preparing to split up to take on separate jobs, and Jorgan had been given the task of coordinating them from base.

The Havoc rookie was going to be on his own. That worried Jorgan. He knew how promotions could inflate a young soldier's ego. He would have to lay down the rules as soon as the new guy walked in to make sure the trooper knew his place. It didn't bother Jorgan one bit, but what did rake his nerves was a soldier thought he was too good to obey orders. He was mentally preparing the rookie speech when he scented a change in the air. Someone new had entered the building. It was nice to be a Cathar at times.

The conversation Havoc was having broke off abruptly just after Jorgan heard boot steps come through the archway into the command room.

"If we focus our effort on M Sector the - Ah, Sergeant! Welcome, welcome! Come meet the rest of your new squad." Commander Tavus greeted the newcomer.

Jorgan looked up from his datapad. The new member was finally here, if more than a bit later than expected. He turned in the direction of the doorway to get a good look at him.

The first thing the lieutenant noticed was the Blaster. A specialized one. ' _An_ _AC-15D Dantooian Defender_. _That can't be standard issue, at least those who are not Marines, scouts or light infantry.'_ he thought to himself, but then again a lot of leeway was given to special forces members. Too much leeway in his opinion. Second, the new addition looked familiar. Jorgan realized it was the _"Hero of Naboo"_ himself and he now knows that the rookie's ego is going to be off the charts.

A Marine in the Army.

Looks like he really had his work cut out for him.


	8. Forbidden Love

Lana was in the recreation area onboard the _Radiant VII_ when James approached her.

"Good morning beautiful." He greeted as he went to sit down next to his fiancée.

"Morning my Love."

The soldier couldn't help but to form a blissful smile on his face. Even though their relationship was considered treasonous, to say the least, they both took a huge gamble because of that spark on Manaan. The two lovebirds went through a lot during the Galactic War: Places like Balmorra, Corellia, Manaan, Rishi, Yavin IV, and that now wasteland Ziost.

But despite all they went through and being in different factions, that spark became brighter and brighter.

Whenever they had the opportunity they spent at least a week somewhere romantic with candlelight dinners, walking, and of course..lovemaking.

His mind went back to one night in particular, just two weeks before Ziost.

* * *

"Well, James, I had such a lovely dinner. It's such a shame that we can't do it more often."

The couple were taking a walk in a pasture near their suite on Alderaan. They both had a week off from the war and are using their leave to spend time together.

"Are you trying to get me to defect again, babe? I believe you already know my answer and I think I know yours too."

Lana chuckled. "At least I tried." She then hummed." "My, such a wonderful night, is it not?"

James couldn't help but to agree with her. There is a full moon shining down on the lake and there rows upon rows of red, white, yellow, pink, and purple flowers in the fields they were walking by, her green cocktail dress making the scene spectacular.

But the Republic war hero has something else to make it even a more breathtaking night and said object is inside of his dress suit.

"Miss Beniko?" The Sith turned to face him. The Major is on his knees with a black velvet box in his right hand, opened. Inside is a ring with a dazzling, luminous diamond. "Will you marry this poor, misguided soldier of the Republic who needs someone to guide him?"

Lana teared up at the scene. She truly hadn't expected this evening to turn out like this. Sure they have talked about their future every night they see each other. About how they could retire at the end of the war, move to an Outer Rim world like James's native Dantooine and start a family.

James saw that the Sith eye's changed from yellow to a stunning shade of green in possibly the first time in a long time. It even made her more special to him and he will always love her- Light or Dark.

"Why yes. Yes I accept. But you know that we have to wait until this force shaken war is over."

The soldier smiled at her and her eyes "I can wait as long as I need."

* * *

"So how's breakfast hon?" The attractive Sith asked.

The meal consisted of Blue Milk, Dantooinian Cereal, and a Nerf Sausage. Nothing fancy, but it's simple, quick, and easy.

"Amazing." Major Mayer replied. "But we still have three days to go…"

Just then the woman got up from her seat and sat upon James, straddling him. They were the only ones in the mess hall at the time so no would see them.

"I do have something in mind." The Blonde winked before she gave him a passionate kiss.

James carried her back to their assigned quarters.

* * *

 _ **Five hours later…**_

James and Lana lied down on the bed inside their assigned quarters after five rounds of vigorous and passionate rounds of...intimacy.

"I love you." Lana whispered into his left ear while she is on top of him with a joyful, sexy beam on her face.

"I love you too Lana. And your accent. That is always a bonus." The soldier kissed the amused and blissful Sith on the forehead before she cuddles up next to her adored and they fell asleep with her in his arms...

But it wasn't even a half hour until Lana woke him up "Ready for another round, Love?"

"Think you can keep up this time?" James smirked as the blonde chuckle and started giving him a few dozen lustful kisses as he made sure that the covers are over them.


	9. Confrontations

"You know what Master? I could have sworn I saw the mercenary somewhere before."

Obi-Wan was talking to his master over breakfast about their two 'guards' the council sent with them. Qui-Gon himself was suspicious over the actions of the council and that woman- the Blonde- feels like she is trained in the Darkside. So what sect was she a part of? Qui-Gon mentally smacked himself in the forehead for not asking that question when he met them alongside his apprentice. And the hired gun- he indeed seems like he came out of a history book since he's wearing obviously ancient armor that belongs in a museum, not the present.

"You know what Padawan. I think you're on to something and I believe that we should ask them."

"Only you would think of that master." The Padawan chuckled.

They quickly finished their porridge and tea before heading out to confront the couple and demand some answers.

* * *

"What can I do for you Master Jinn?" James asked the Jedi Master and his Padawan after he approached him. The soldier was checking his new equipment that he bought from the markets on Coruscant with funds provided by the council. His gear includes the DC-15A Long Blaster Rifle, a DL-44 Pistol and even better yet if you need to get out of a jam: A Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon. Lana was nearby checking her lightsaber and earlier she replaced the red crystal with a green one in order to maintain her cover. She then placed it on her belt as the pair walked in.

"Obi-Wan and I just simply have some questions for you and your betrothed Mister Mayer."

The old soldier smirked."Blast away."

"I was just wondering how you just how you are still alive Major."

What the Jedi Master just said alarmed the duo. James turned to give Lana a quick glance before turning back to face the two modern Jedi.

"What…what are you talking about?" The couple asked at the same time.

Obi-Wan looked up from his datapad and decided to tell the so-called merc. "Major Mayer- born in 2690 BRF and the famed older sibling of Jedi Battlemaster Daniel Mayer alongside being the only known nonsensitive to ever complete lightsaber training. In 2674 BRF he routed an entire Imperial division of the elite 347th Black Storm Legion on his own after his entire platoon of Force Recon Marines were killed. In 2669 BRF on the Planet of Ziost, he is considered killed in action along with the Minister of Sith Intelligence Lana Beniko whilst assisting to evacuate civilians off of the world before the rouge Emperor used a ritual to devoid the planet of life. He is posthumously awarded a second Gold Crescent."

Once Obi-Wan read 'Lana Beniko' the two Jedi, even though they didn't show it, became alarmed at the possibility of having a Sith onboard the consular ship, but the Force itself was telling them to stand down and said Sith had her lightsaber in front of her while she is in the parade rest position with her hands clasp behind her back.

In other words, the Force was telling them she isn't a threat, and then the Jedi Master decided to confirm their suspicions.

"By the way, what accent do you have Miss Beniko? I never heard anything quite like it."

"Well…" She paused, knowing the jig is up and their cover is blown. "It's a upper class… Dromund Kaas accent."

"So you're a Sith?" Qui-Gon pressed, unsure what to do.

"Well, I am not denying it."

Just then James came to her defense yet again, walking up to the Jedi. "If you think she is going to stab you in the back, I recommend you jump out of an airlock because if Grandmaster Yoda and Master Windu believes she's not a threat then how can you treat her like dirt."

If the Jedi were shocked before, what the Major stated stunned them to the core.

"Who else knows?" Padawan Kenobi asks.

"Only they know and they plan to reveal us to the rest of the Order at a later date. For now, are you willing to work with us or not?"

The two Jedi nodded. "I believe we can since the Force itself told us so." Then they left.

Lana then turned to face her affianced. "So what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know angel. But let's hope that they can at least set aside their bigotry."

Lana concurred and it was best left at that.


	10. Warnings about the Future

James was double checking his gear and making sure there are no defects when he heard a voice called him. One that he thought he would never hear from again.

"Ja'ika?"

"Mom?" James teared up at the sight of his mother. Standing there is a young redheaded Mandalorian Jedi.

"Hey, Sweetie. As much as I wish this is a reunion, I came to warn you. The Blockade of Naboo is a set up by the Sith."

"How is this possible?"

"I don't know ketyahulye, but just know this. What you do on the planet will forever change the future. The Force wants to prevent a dark one."

"What would happen if I don't?" James asked.

"Naboo will still be freed, but at the cost of a Jedi by the revelation of the current Sith. The Jedi searched for his master, but failed because of the outset of a great war. Finally, the last Sith will kill the vast majority of the Jedi by using their own troops and a powerful former Jedi against them.."

"I see..." The Force Ghost approached the soldier and stroked his face.

"Mom? I miss you."

"I know. But I'm so proud of you even if I had to see you and your vod's accomplishments in the afterlife. You also have a special woman who cares deeply for you James. Even though she is a trained Sith, in many ways she's a Jedi and I approve of my vencuyot ad o'r nadetr."

"Yes, Lana is one of a kind." James chuckled.

"Well goodbye ad'ika. Just know I'll always be there for you."

"Re'turcye mhi"

With those final words, the mother left. But it was not even a second before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Master Qui-Gon Jinn entered the room to check on the Major since they were fifteen minutes away from the blockade and wanted to see if he was ready.

"So, who were you talking to?"

"My mother." The look on the Jedi's face went from questioning to disbelief.

"But she was killed five years before the Treaty of Coruscant. That's impossible."

"Nope, she appeared as a Force Ghost."

"Impossible. Force Ghosts do not exist." The master smugly stated, making the trooper angry.

"Master Jinn. I don't know what they teach Jedi nowadays, but the idea of a Force Ghost is to warn about what lies ahead and they do exist. It wasn't the first time I encountered one..." Thoughts about encountering Master Orgus with Daniel on Rishi coming to mind. "And it won't be the last. The current Order, from what I can tell has lost its way."

"How so? Because the Order has always been the way I have been taught and those who preceded us."

James had the look of a Kath hound who got a piece of Nerf Steak. "I can name some: Jedi are now forbidden to marry is one. Kidnapping toddlers and infants is another."

"Love can lead to the Darkside." The Jedi retorted to the first argument in the 'debate'.

"Master Jinn, I will tell you what my ancestor, Carth Onasi and the Jedi Exile, Meetra Surik said to the Prodigal Knight Revan: _'You want love, you've got to fight for it. Sometimes no matter how hard you try, you and the one you love simply aren't meant to be. The trick is to know when that is, to know when it's time to fight and when it's time to part ways. Love causes pain, certainly. Inevitably, love is going to lead to as much sorrow and regret as it does joy. How you deal with the bad part of love determines your character, what determines the dark side's hold over you. Love doesn't lead to the dark side. Passion can lead to rage and fear_ , _and can be controlled... But passion is not the same thing as love. Controlling your passions while being in love, that's what they should teach you to beware. But love itself will save you... not condemn you.'_ If love leads to the Darkside then how can Lana be compassionate? Compassion is a form of love."

The Jedi rubbed his chin in thought before speaking out."Alight then. You made a convincing argument and I'll grant you that one. But on the other matter, the Jedi recruit at a young age."

"In my day, and in the Orders long history it is absolutely forbidden to recruit anyone under the age of sixteen unless they have their parents permission or are are orphans so you are wrong with both accounts."

The Maverick of the Order had to think about the statements by this nonsensitive soldier. Qui-Gon had always questioned the Order on various topics, but to learn that what he was taught is wrong is a whole new huttball game for him.

The Jedi Master sighed. "I guess the Jedi of Old are right about you. You do not know the Force yet you have the insight to know that it exists and you made a compelling case. In some ways I agree with you because I've been questioning the Council's decisions from time to time."

" A bit of a maverick I see?" James smirked. "Well, in any case, I'm glad that we can at least see eye to eye on some issues."

"Agreed...Look I apologize for doubting you and I know that losing your parents at a young age is devastating."

"That's okay Qui-Gon. You just doubted me and I guess I can understand since as you say _'Force Ghosts don't exist'_.

"Yes. But if she did appear as you claimed, what did she say?" He asked.

"She basically said that if we weren't here, Naboo will still be freed, but at the cost of one Jedi and the future will be dark." James didn't want to say Sith because most of the Jedi believed that they're extinct and in the cases of Grandmaster Yoda, Masters Windu and Jinn, and Padawan Kenobi there is only one. But can Lana truly still be considered Sith? Or can she be more of a Dark Jedi?

Master Jinn nodded at the soldier's explanation. "I had a Force Vision similar to what you described. I saw a planet freed because of the efforts of a young boy. That young boy will become a hero to the Republic and admired for his courage in a war. That's where my vision ends."

Could the young boy be the one his mother told him about? The Jedi Knight who led troops against his former comrades. He doesn't know but if the trooper could do anything about it, he will change the future for the better.

"Come on Major. The negotiations are about to start."

James then put his new DL-44 in his holster and grabbed his new DC-15A Longblaster and followed the rouge to his destiny.

* * *

 ** _Dantooine._**

 ** _Two Thousand Six Hundred and Eighty Three Years Earlier..._**

There was smoke coming from a house. Multiple carcasses of livestock lay dead. A group of soldiers surrounded a man in a cape holding a red blade. The leader extended his left arm towards a farmer who is lying down, a dropped blaster at his side.

"Mom! Dad!" Two boys shouted, dropping their catches, rushing towards the scene with one of them brandishing a rifle.

"James. Daniel. Ruuuun!" The father managed to say to his sons as he was floating in the air, choking before he was thrown to the ground… dead.

The mysterious man then turned to face the youngest of the two boys.

"The Force is strong in you, young one."He began. "You'll make a fine apprentice. You may call me Darth Angral."

"Daniel, get behind me." The oldest motioned to his younger sibling before he turned to face the Sith while holding a hunting blaster. "If you want my brother, you have to go through me!"

"You are very brave. Or are you foolish?"Darth Angral asked tauntingly before turning to face a military officer. "Captain, you may kill the oldest brat, but capture the youngest one alive."

"Yes, my lord." The Captain acknowledge before he gave the orders. "Men! Open fire!"

 _Man, my parents are gone, I'm going to die and my brother is going to become a weapon._ James thought to himself as he kneeled, aiming his blaster at the Dark Lord before closing his eyes for maybe the final time in his short life.

Then something astonishing happened...

James watched as his younger sibling extended his hands past his shoulder and Daniel made a thin blue sphere, blocking the blaster bolts.

 _James, I got a plan..._ Daniel said through their force bond. _Pick up some pebbles so I can throw them with the Force, then we run._

"Good thinking little brother, they won't know what hit them," James whispered. "On the count of three. One...two...three...Throw."

James reached down and threw some pebbles up into the air and Daniel used the force to push the tiny shards towards the Imperials and the lone Sith. The Imps took cover from the hail of pebbles, but the Sith look beyond _annoyed_.

"Daniel! Run as fast as you can. I'll hold this bastard off, but I want you to take the first shuttle out of here to Coruscant and go find Satele!" James screamed quickly to his sibling as he shot at the Sith, who deflected every bolt he fired.

"I'm not leaving without you."

"Daniel, there is no time...You need to go..." Before James could finish his sentence, another miracle occurred, one that will impact the future of these two brothers and the galaxy as a whole.

Satele Shan of the renowned Jedi Order had leap over a stone fence and she was leading a counter-offensive of Republic Troops and the local Militia. Satele engaged Angral in a duel and the Dark Lord knew when he is put at a disadvantage and ordered a retreat. The Republic troops kept up the fire at the retreating Imperials and Satele rushed over to the pair.

"James! Daniel! I'm glad to see you both safe." She greeted before asked the obvious "Where are your parents?"

"Dead... F-father was killed right in front of us and we haven't seen our mother, B-but I heard screams coming from our home." James answered for the pair, tears running past their cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." Satele consoled before hugging them and she then asks Daniel. "How would you like to start your Jedi training a month early?"

"I'll be honored too." Daniel stated, accepting her offer, but still upset. "This offer would've made our parents proud."

"Sorry to interrupt Master Satele, but what about his brother?" A Republic Lieutenant asked the obvious question.

"Tavus, how would you like to have a son?"

"I-I don't know..." Tavus responded, knowing full well where this is heading.

"Look, I'm not going to order you to take care of James, but I can't take him due to _attachments_."Satele pressed, making it seem like a suggestion, but in reality is an order. "Besides, it will be a great experience when you start a family one day."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Does this mean I'll never see my brother again? He is all the family I have left." James asked with a lump in his throat.

"No, of course not. You will get to see him at the temple."

"Thank you..." James said before Satele stood up and announced to Tavus.

"Now we better get going before the Empire comes back."

"I'll start the preparations right away."Tavus responded before turning to the troops "Let's move out people."

* * *

 **Mando'a dictionary**

 **ketyahulye - Precious**

 **Vod- Brother or Sister; Sibling**

 **vencuyot ad o'r nadetrn - Future Daughter in Law**

 **ad'ika - Term of endearment for a child or offspring**

 **Re'turcye mhi - Until we meet again**


	11. This means WAR!

Eventually, the consulate ship landed onboard the Trade Federation ship _Saak'ak_. As soon as they landed the group had an escort waiting for them, and they were led to a meeting room by a silver protocol droid with a feminine voice designated as TC-14 and as they were waiting for the heads of the blockade, Viceroy Nute Gunray and Captain Daultay Dofine, to sit down for negotiations, there was an explosion coming from the direction of the hangar.

"What the Hell?" James asked when all of a sudden there was a cloud of green mist coming out of the vents.

"Master!? GAS!" Obi-Wan shouted. The Jedi and one Sith can use the Force to help them breathe if the gas is poisonous but James will be a goner because he wasn't wearing his helmet after he lost it on Ziost. The trooper cursed mentally and he wished that he had that blasted helmet right now as he did his best to hold his breath and hoped for the best.

Meanwhile, Master Jinn was preparing to use his lightsaber to cut open the door when Lana approached him with yellow eyes and the Jedi maverick could also see hints of scarlet and feel waves upon waves of anger radiating off of her.

"Allow me Qui-Gon." The Sith is furious, to say the least, and Master Jinn didn't want to be in her way so he moved. Lana then Force-pushed the door open, in the process, she also destroyed the fifteen to twenty battle droids waiting outside and the protocol droid.

Obi-Wan witnessed the entire event and he is glad that the blonde Sith is on their side and not against them. Just then he heard his master communicated with him on their force bond.

 _'I believe that Lana is a Darth padawan of mine.'_ He warned. _'Be careful.'_

 _'I will master.'_

He couldn't have agreed more just as the group walked out with a dangerous Sith at the head and a precarious soldier keeping watch from behind.

* * *

"The Jedi and that mercenary are proving to be a handful. Send in the droidikas, NOW!" The Nemodian Viceroy ordered as he and his second in command walked the bridge, pondering on what to do.

"Roger. Roger."

"Do you think this will be enough S..sir?" One of the crew asked them nervously as the droid commander left.

Captain Dofine answered. "YES, YOU FOOL! It will work because these Jedi and that cursed hired gun are not all that powerful. Now shut up unless you have something more important to say."

Mentally, the head Nemodians hoped that this will end the threat once and for all, but even they are unsure.

"Have you ever seen a Jedi in action before?" Another asked him

"N..no." just then there was a green lightsaber that started to cut through the door."SEAL THE DOOR! AND WHERE ARE THOSE DROIDIKAS!"

* * *

"COME ON YOU IDIOTIC MACHINES! I THINK YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!" James laughed as he carefully shot each droid in the head.

"MASTER?! DESTROYERS!" Obi-Wan cried out, making the soldier turn to face the direction that the Padawan was pointing at. What the Major saw is two droids that rolled in and once in position, turned on their shields.

James reached into his pouch and withdrew two grenades before throwing them. The grenades ended the menace quickly with a chain reaction.

"Good thinking Major. Now let's get out of here." Qui-Gon said before the soldier nodded and left.

* * *

The quartet made their way to another hangar and they witnessed an entire army at formation and being prepared to land. There are rows upon rows of tanks, droids, and various other vehicles and equipment.

"Its an invasion. We got to warn the Naboo."

"What do you think it is Qui-Gon? A Life Day present? The Nubians even back in my day are a peaceful people who looked down on violence and the only reason why their planet was freed during the cold war was because of the sacrifices of my platoon made during that fateful day. The Republic decided not to have additional garrison troops except of us and the Nubians promised support, but the only support we had were rations. This would of never happened if the damn politicians haven't decided to disband the military at end of the..." James had to think about what the Reformation was called "Rusaan Reformation."

"Quick your bickering and let's get out of here." Lana sternly whispered as the duo looked at eachother before following her and the padawan.

* * *

 _'This is very bombad. Very bombad.'_ Jar Jar thought to himself.

The exiled Gungan was trying to catch some fish for a meal when the mechaniks arrived.

Now the poor, clumsy Gungan is running for his life when he rammed into a human woman. The woman had just destroyed some of the mechaniks and he appreciated.

"Yousa saved very grateful." The Gungan happily kissed the Blonde.

"Get off of me you..." Lana didn't finish her sentence as Major Mayer tackled the Gungan to the ground and started to punch him in the face.

"If I ever see you touch my fiancée again, you're dead. Got it?" He asked coldly while he held his DL-44 to the head of the Amphibian.

Jar Jar Binks nodded.

"I would appreciate if you don't kill the natives." Qui-Gon stated as both he and his Padawan approached them.

"This creature just groped me. Give me one good reason why I should not just end his wretched life."

"Because we don't know the area well." Obi-Wan replied, to which the old soldier snorted.

"I recognize the area well padawan because I was literally fighting for my life at the mountains over there." James said, pointing towards the Gallo Mountains.

"Well, in any case, we need him because the surroundings surely have changed after three thousand years."

Lana conceded to the Master. "Fine... But if he does it again do not expect me not to Force-choke him. Okay?"

The Gungan agreed to the arrangements, stating that he has a life debt to the group. The humans from the past sighed while the Jedi couldn't help but to be amused at the sight.

"Master? Why do we always pick up the strange ones?"

"Because, Padawan of mine, allies are useful. Even if they are exotic." To which the padawan learner agreed.

* * *

A few hours later after the group left the Gungan capital, the team along with one accidental prone amphibian headed through the void and they made the discovery of why that damn, clumsy aquatic, sentient being with a weird talking pattern was scared of the ocean. The force users and lone trooper witnessed a giant carnivorous fish, then even a bigger one that ate the original and Jar Jar had to be knocked out by Major Mayer since he made the mistake of jumping onto the Sith again.

"Love?" Lana asked James.

"What is it beautiful?"

"Remind me not to ride with that Gungan again. I have enough giant fish to last me a lifetime."

The trooper held her close and smiled, giving her a peck on her forehead. "Sure will. Now we better get going."

"Agreed."


	12. Sacking of Coruscant

**_Jedi Temple on Coruscant,_**

 ** _Five years after Dantooine._**

Chaos was all around him as twelve-year-old James Mayer ran through the halls of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The farmboy turned orphan, officially barely old enough to hold a weapon, had liberated a blaster pistol from one of the many fallen Republic soldiers in the temple.

James had no idea what was going on. One moment he was in the visitor center, and the next he and his brother were hurried out of the room by a panicked knight, who said an army of Sith had broken through the defense grid and were assaulting the temple.

By the time James had reached the point he was now he was all alone, separated from his younger brother in all the chaos. He ducked behind a statue and took moment to take a deep breath. Fear screamed around him, the temple filled with the deaths of so many defending Jedi and soldiers. It nearly overwhelmed him and he was fighting tears and his own fear.

He moved on again through the hallway and around a corner, where he came face to face with two Sith. Fear shuddered through him as the two dark side users spotted him and walked up to him.

"Look Orth, one of them rejected brats managed to get this far." the left one sneered.

James overcame his fear and raised his acquired blaster in defense.

"Don't even try boy, you know nothing of the power of the Force. Just lay down the blaster and die!" The other Sith named Orth said as he pointed his red lightsaber towards James.

James stood defiantly though, keeping himself in a stance, aiming his blaster. Albeit he could not stop a slight shake in his knees.

"So be it then you worthless brat." the first Sith said.

The Sith stepped up to James and raised his lightsaber to strike. The blow came but James quickly side-stepped and dodged the attack. He then fired his blaster, the bolt landing under the defense of the Sith and through his torso.

The Sith screamed in anger and pain as he fell and died. James put the blaster inside a holster, grabbed the fallen Sith's red lightsaber and stepped into an improvised dueling stance, hoping he remembered sparring practice from last week, where he was invited to spar with the padawans.

"You'll pay for that you Qyâsik Mnerje insect!" Orth seethed.

"Get out of here, you arrogant Sith bastard. You have wiped out all of my family except for my brother." James stated in an angry tone, revenge like.

The Sith attacked in rage, delivering fast and strong blows to the boy's defenses. James was not strong enough to block the attacks so he did his best to dodge and parry, using his height to his advantage.

One strike went through the hilt of James's acquired lightsaber and it broke, leaving him with only one weapon. The Sith smirked and then used the Force to knock James into a wall, which the orphan slumped down against. The dark sider had a maniacal look on his face as he jumped onto him.

Fear now overtook James once more as he shut his eyes and raised his remaining weapon in panic. He thought about his remaining relative and hope he made it out. He then expected to feel the pain of a killing blow soon, but after a few seconds, he noticed he wasn't feeling anything. He dared to open his eyes.

The Sith, in his overconfidence, had paid no attention to James's blaster and currently sat on his knees in front of the boy, a hole in his chest. The Sith's lightsaber was stuck in the wall next to James's shoulder.

James squeaked in fear, dropped his blaster and rolled away from the dead Sith's body as it fell down against the wall.

He sat there for a good minute, gasping for air and staring at the dead bodies of his enemies.

Tears ran over his face as he notices the carnage of the attack. But the moment of peace didn't last long.

Four more Sith charged into the hallway, one of them wearing a mask. They were in combat with a group of Jedi and James watched as the Jedi were cut down and defeated. The group of Sith then spotted James and their dead comrades.

"Dak! Orth!" One of the Sith yelled, recognizing their dead colleagues.

"You little worthless scum, you'll pay for this!" his friend said as they charged towards the orphan.

James jumped up and placed his blaster back into his hands. By the time the two Sith reached him he was into a stance and dodged the first assault by jumping back. The Sith continued their charge but James shot into both of the Sith's defenses and he then used a picked up lightsaber to strike again. The two Sith screamed as they dropped next to him, mortally wounded. James regained his bearings and looked over to the remaining Sith.

The third Sith made to attack him but was stopped by an arm of the masked one.

He slowly walked up to the orphan, his yellow eyes piercing through the mask.

James looked up into his face. He was breathing quickly and heavily from the fighting and the fear, as he trembled before the Sith Lord.

"You are very strong, even without the Force in you young one, you managed to kill four of my men. Quite impressive." the masked Sith said.

Although scared, James looked him into the eyes, lightsaber and blaster ready "I will not let you kill me or my little brother."

"And brave as well. Or is it stupity?" The masked Sith laughed. "I am Lord Adraas; you would make a fine Imperial military officer boy."

The other Sith looked surprised at this statement "My lord! This worthless piece of trash killed our brethren, you can't mean-" But he was cut off by Adraas "I can do as I please, worm!"

"I won't join the Empire, you are evil. You murdered my parents. My baby brother won't join you either and he is all the family I have left." James squeaked.

"Then I guess you are truly worthless after all." Adraas said as he raised his lightsaber.

The Sith Lord engaged in combat with the young orphan, clearly overpowering the non-force wielder. One blow knocked the lightsaber out of his hand. Adraas smiled under his mask as he posed his next strike to kill. At the last possible moment James tried to shoot, hoping he can get a shot through the Sith's lightsaber. After Adraas blocked the bolts, he used the tip of the blade to slice James's chest. The lightsaber cauterized the wound immediately but James fell on his back screaming in pain. He used his free hand to clutch the wound.

Adraas stopped and stared at the orphan, lying on the ground and clutching his wound, for a moment. "You think you can defeat a dark lord of the Sith?" he questioned as he raised his lightsaber once more.

James could see through his fingers and the pain that the Sith was ready to kill him. But before the Sith could strike down he flew backwards, Force pushed from behind James. James then felt a strong arm wrap around his stomach and pull him up. He looked back at the face of his savior. His _Uncle_ Orgus Din, a Jedi Knight and friend of his _father_ Harron Tavus. The Jedi pulled him away from the Sith who was recovering from the Force push and said "Well fought James. Come; let's get you and your brother out of here." James nodded weakly as the Jedi Knight picked him up and they made a run for it.

* * *

 **Sith Dictionary**

 **Qyâsik Mnerje - literally "Force Blind"**


	13. Questions and Answers

_**Naboo.**_

 _ **Three Hours earlier...**_

The Queen of Naboo along with her captured retinue and her surviving guards were being held hostage by a group of battle droids.

That was until there was carefully aimed blaster fire, destroying some of the droids and then three Jedi dropped from the ledge above and destroyed the rest.

"Queen Amidala? I'm Master Qui-Gon Jinn. We were sent by the Chancellor to negotiate with the Trade Federation."

Her advisor and head councilor, Sio Bibble spoke up "Your negotiations seem to have failed, Ambassador."

"The negotiations never took place. Your Highness, we must contact the Republic."

"That's easier said than done. They've knocked out all our planetary communications. It was the first thing they did when they invaded." Captain Panaka, the head guard pointed out.

Just then a mercenary slid down on one of the pillars to rejoin the Jedi. However, when the hired gun turned to face them, he looked like the 'Hero of Naboo' who died on Ziost over two and a half thousand years ago. The native Nubians have made a statue in his honor and now...

"Ahem." One of the Jedi coughed. "You know it isn't nice to stare." The female force-user announced to the Nubians in a strange, clipped accent, bringing them out of their daze.

"Your Highness? Do you know where the ships are?" Qui-Gon asked.

"There is a hangar not far from here. If we make it there, we can possibly find something to use."

Off to the side, Captain Panaka was talking one of the handmaidens, a conservation to which the former head of Sith Intelligence found interesting. With her ears perked up, closely listening in.

 _"I don't know how but I believe that the Hero of Naboo is alive."_

 _"I for one agree with you, Captain. And the woman looks familiar...Like she's out of a history book."_ Sithspawn! They recognized her.

 _"Well, hopefully, we get an explanation on the ship."_ To which the handmaiden nodded.

Lana now believes that the Queen is, in fact, a decoy. Time to get some answers herself.

* * *

Onboard the Nubian luxury craft, the Queen, and her followers had demanded some answers from the four individuals that rescued them. The Queen alongside two selected handmaidens and the head of the guard detachment agreed to talk to the Jedi and the individual of their curiosity in the meeting room.

While they were waiting, the four talked amongst themselves...

"So hon?" Lana asked amusedly. "It appears like you have quite the fan base."

That statement earned a few chuckles from the Master-Padawan duo.

"Even I still can't believe it. All I did was delay the Empire's invasion by conducting a one-man Guerilla War until reinforcements arrive. As long as there is one Marine still standing on Naboo, I wasn't going to let the Empire take it without a fight."

Finally the Queen, Captain Panaka, and the two chosen handmaidens: Padme and Dorme arrived.

"So let's get down to business. I have a few questions for the Major here."

"Blast away your Highness." James joked.

"Okay, first question: How are you alive?"

"In all honesty, your majesty, even I don't know. However, I remember what happened on Ziost and it wasn't pretty..." He then told her and the others what happened to him that only seemed to occurred only a week ago.

* * *

 ** _Ziost._**

 ** _Two Thousand Six Hundred and Sixty Nine years earlier..._**

 **"You have failed Major. You. The rest of Havoc. The Jedi. Even my own people cannot stop me from my rise to eternity. Witness as you and your heretical ally see the future of the-GALAXY!"**

All of a sudden there was a great fog with a wave of running and screaming. To the secret lovers' horror, they witnessed vegetation, animals, civilians, even military personnel from both factions-Republic and Imperial alike- becoming literally dust and fuel for Vitiate's insanity as the landscape changed dramatically.

"Lana! WE GOT TO GO! NOW!" The two individuals started running as fast as they possibly could but it wasn't enough. As they ran, James tripped on a rock. At that moment the blonde- haired Sith decided to jump unto his back and used the Force to form a shield to hopefully protect them from the rouge emperor.

The couple saw that the gray mist pass over them and they were unscathed.

Then there was a flash...

* * *

"And the last thing I remembered was that Lana and I landed in a hall before going unconscious. A few days later we met Grandmaster Yoda and Master Windu in the temple's hospital wards."

"That was quite the tale. Still, I can't believe that we got a Sith here..." The Queen appeared to be calm but James can see in her eyes that it is quite the opposite. He decided to take a leap and interrupt the reigning Queen of Naboo and he hoped that she would forgive his manners or Lana will have more than just a worried monarch to deal with if the concerned Guard is any indication.

"With all due respect your Highness, she might be a Sith, but Lana and I have worked together in the past. She can be trusted."

"That may be so..." Then the Queen turned back to one of her handmaidens, the one named Padme, to receive some advice when said Sith coughed.

"Please do excuse my own interruption your majesty, but I have a question for you. Are you the actual queen or are you a decoy?"

The shockwave went through the room as the Jedi and Guard looked at the blonde woman and the soldier stared at the fake with wide eyes.

"How...how can you tell?" The imposter asked the former head of Sith Intelligence.

"Well, your ruse was going to plan until I noticed your Captain talking to one of your handmaidens." She then glanced towards said maiden. "I believe that Padme here is the real queen."

The rest of the assembly looked at the handmaiden with some worried about the ruse being discovered and some are further surprised.

"Yes, I admit it. But it was for my safety."

"While I'll admit it was clever. Why not reveal it to us sooner." Qui-Gon started.

"We didn't want the Trade to find out and we weren't sure if you were telling the truth about being ambassadors."

"Any more questions your highness?" Obi-Wan asked the real queen.

Padme sighed. "No..."

"Well, do you want to call it a night? We got a long ride to Coruscant." Lana asked just before Captain Panaka took his hands off of the communicator after talking to engineering.

"Pardon me for the intrusion, my lady, but we need to replace the Hyperdrive."

 _'Shit'_ Major Mayer thought to himself.


	14. Prologue to A Game of Huttball

The J-type 327 Nubian Royal Starship arrived on Tatooine in excellent shape. Except for the hyperdrive that is.

Upon landing, Lana and Qui-Gon argued whether bringing the accident-prone amphibian is a good idea or bad one. When Lana argued that the thing (She refused to believe Jar Jar is sentient) is native to a swamp and not the desert, therefore bringing attention, she ended the said argument.

"It's pretty funny how your future wife reigned in my master when the council can't." Obi-Wan stated.

"I know, right. Usually, she's pretty calm until you annoy her just enough, then she gets mad. This reminds me of an incident involving, a smuggler, his droid, and an old friend on Rishi."

* * *

 ** _Rishi._**

 _ **Two Thousand Six Hundred and Sixty-Nine years ago…**_

"Daniel! Daniel, wait up!" Major Mayer yelled from behind his brother as he strode toward the safe house. But the Jedi wasn't in the mood to wait. He needed to know what happened to Theron. He could still feel him, but his presence wasn't in the building at the end of the alley.

The brothers arrived just in time to find Jakarro arguing with Lana.

 _"I could have caught up!"_ he roared, but she refused to flinch.

"We couldn't afford to be that reckless, Jakarro," Lana replied with a surprising amount of calm. "Losing Theron is bad enough…"

"Losing Theron?" Daniel said coolly, and both Wookie and Sith turned to look at him in surprise. "You make it sound like you misplaced him somewhere, Lana."

"Daniel, we can't afford to…"

"Can't afford to what, Lana?" Daniel asked, his voice still conversational, still calm sounding, but Lana knew better. The fury Daniel felt at the moment didn't burn hot, but cold. His thoughts were clear, calculating and icy.

"What. Happened. To. Theron?"

"He was captured, Daniel," Lana finally said, "the data suggested that there was a Revanite safe house in town and when we went to investigate…"

 _"There were only ten of them,"_ Jakarro growled, _"but she used her Sith wizardry to hold me back."_

"Is this true, Lana?" James asked.

"Theron is the only one they saw, and while I realize the Revanites know we are working together, they may not know the rest of us are here."

"Then we need to move fast. Get to Theron before they disappear," Daniel said next to the trooper. "Between the four of us," he gestured to Scourge, "we've got enough power to flatten even someone like Revan."

Scourge snorted, "Do not be so overconfident, Jedi. Revan is more powerful than you realize, but even if we were to go searching it would matter little, would it not?"

"I don't know what you're all so worried about," Dee Four put in. "They took him alive. That's a good sign. They're probably just torturing him a bit… Maybe doing some interrogation…"

"You're not helping, Dee Four," Daniel told the droid.

"Theron has several discrete implants designed to help him resist pain and chemical manipulation," Lana pointed out, though it didn't do much to make me feel better. "He'll keep our secrets."

"And if one of the rogue Jedi or Sith following Revan get in the act?" Daniel replied acidly.

"I haven't been able to read him," Lana admitted and then looked around defensively, "Yes, I've tried, is that so surprising?" She sighed and continued, "Theron's mind is highly ordered, very resolute, most likely a byproduct of his early Jedi training."

As much as they were going around in circles, the conversation gave Daniel a chance to step away from his anger. It was still there, still a part of him, but no longer threatening his control.

"Okay, enough!" James intervened, to end the bickering. "According to Torch, Revan has a fleet hidden somewhere on Rishi but she didn't know where. We find the fleet, we find Theron. But I'd prefer to do it sooner rather than later."

"Agreed," Lana said with some relief, "and if we're lucky, Theron may have learned something of their plans."

"Wait a sec. I've been thinking…" Daniel said the group. "The pirate attacks were making major changes in shipping lanes, right? That's going to change patrol routes too."

"And Revan's intending to lure them here, then pounce with this fleet," James finished for his younger sibling. "Now all we need to do is find the damn thing."

"I know where they are," Dee Four offered diffidently. "When they captured Theron, I intercepted their transmissions, and after that, triangulating their position was a simple calculation. I completed it eighty-seven seconds ago."

 _"And you did not tell us this, droid?"_ Jakarro roared.

"Lana, Daniel, and James were talking, it would have been rude to interrupt," Dee Four told his master, and then he continued, "They're on a small island not far from here, and the native Rishi have a trading village on the same island. I'm sure they'll give us comfortable lodging."

"We'll need to cover our tracks here first," Lana said and then looked at James, "Go on ahead and we'll catch up."

Daniel studied Lana for a moment. She was holding something back. But now that the assembly stepped back from their anger, Daniel could see it in the back of her eyes. What's more, whatever it was bothered her, which made Daniel wonder if they were the first people Lana might consider as something more than temporary allies.

But all he said aloud was: "Agreed, we'll see you there."

* * *

"…Sure Theron and Daniel were upset about the whole arrangement with Theron being used, but at least we formed a coalition with the Empire and after the temporary alliance, Lana and I confessed our feelings to one another."

"And I thought my master was bad in using others, but her? This takes the cake."

The soldier and padawan laughed when said Sith approached them.

"What are you two discussing?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing." Obi-Wan gulped nervously, tugging the collar of his robes.

"Nothing about a certain spy and a certain Wookie and droid duo on Rishi, dear."

"I see…" The Blonde looked at them suspiciously when Qui-Gon and R2-D2 approached them. Obi-Wan is going to stay behind on the ship to help protect the Queen.

"Are we ready to head to Mos Espa?"

"Yes, indeed we are." The Sith replied, but then glanced back at the Major and the look in her eyes said 'We're going to have a talk later.'

The Jedi, Sith, and the astromech droid with one now nervous Republic SpecForce Trooper walked towards a destiny that would change the galaxy forever.


	15. A Game of Huttball Part One- Anakin

**I have received permission from** ** _OfficerDonNZ_** **to use the dialogue from** ** _Chapter Seven: Meeting Anakin Skywalker_** **in his fic** ** _The Time Displaced Sith._**

 **It will not be something I will do again(, or often depending on both how the story goes and** ** _OfficerDonNZ_** **) since this is supposed to be an AU story to his fic and I will not be describing the discussion about Anakin being the Chosen One nor the Pod Race since he does an excellent job.***

 **What I will do is make references to them in the next chapter "A Game of Hutt Ball Part Two- A Sandy Duel" and if you want to see the Pod Race or the so-called pseudoscientific Midichlorians, please check out his story** ** _The Time Displaced Sith._**

 ** _By the way, if you have not check it out, please read his story and I highly encourage it. IT IS WAY BETTER THAN MINE!_**

 **I also believe that the edits I made in this story at least made it more tolerable and again I apologize for my spelling and grammar.** **I will still make additional edits if I need to.**

 **Finally,** **I do not own the original dialogue:** ** _OfficerDonNZ _****does and he has all the credit in the universe for his hard work. I'm only doing it with his permission.**

 **(* equals: Ninety to Ninety-Nine percent of this fic will be uniquely my own work. The rest is only with his consent depending on how much he's willing to share. Got it?)**

* * *

The group made their way through Mos Espa to locate a dealer that had the necessary parts for the ship. As they made their way through the streets, Lana occasionally received stares, mutters, and even catcalls but one cold look from Major Mayer and the Sith's evil smile did the trick to signal to the criminal elements that they'll die if they touch her.

One Twi'lek slime ball made the mistake of calling the Sith 'Blondie' and he was slammed against the with the soldier pointing his blaster at the scum's forehead and Lana glared angrily. Needless to say, no other incident occurred after the couple's demonstration.

A few minutes after displaying their dominance, they along with Master Jinn and R2 managed to find a suitable junk dealing shop. As they entered, a flying alien insect-like creature came out from the back and he was grumbling in Hutteese.

" _What do you want?"_ Watto asked.

Qui-Gon nodded his head in greeting. "I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian."

 _'Shit - could this become any more difficult?'_ Lana was becoming sour. Toydarians were immune to Force suggestion and mind tricks. She had never dealt with them but she had heard things from Theron while she, the S.I.S Agent and Jakarro along with C2-D4 were on the run after the Revanites discreetly put bounties on them.

"Ah yes, ah yes. Nubian. We have lots of that. What kinda junk?" Watto turned towards the back of the shop slightly. _"Boy, get in here! Now!"_

"My droid here has a readout of what I need." Qui-Gon said as R2 beeped a confirmation.

Lana's attention was taken by the arrival of a rather disheveled, scruffy looking, blonde haired boy who she'd guess to be about eight or nine years of age. Her Force senses threatened to overwhelm her as the boy was awash in the Force. His power was vast, untapped and untrained and if his Force signature was much brighter she would have to wear eye protection just to look at him. What Lana found strange was that he had no Darkness in him at all - not a speck. Considering where the boy lived that was hard to believe.

"Lana? Are you okay?" James asked her. He was standing next to her and he hadn't spoken a word in the shop until now. He was holding her hands, his fingers intertwining with hers.

"I'm fine love." She replied before she glimpsed at Qui-Gon to see if he had noticed it as well and it was his stoic demeanor that made her promise never to play cards against him. If the Jedi Master had picked up on what she felt, then he was showing no outward sign that it was the case.

" _What took you so long?"_ Watto asked raising an arm as if to strike the boy.

" _I was cleaning the bin like you..."_ Anakin replied trying not to flinch.

" _Never mind!"_ Watto waved away the excuse. _"Watch the store I've got some selling to do here."_ He turned to Qui-Gon. "So, let me take you out back. You'll find what you need."

As the Jedi and astromech left with Watto, both James and Lana found a comfortable spot on the wall to lean against until Qui-Gon returned. The boy had hopped up onto a counter and was trying to look busy by, apparently, cleaning some random parts. He was carefully and sneakily studying the duo he was left with.

The boy, Anakin Skywalker, was able to read people. He didn't know how he could do this and he didn't know why, but he just could. It came in handy at times, this mysterious ability. It was telling him this woman, innocently leaning against the wall with her love interest, could be extremely dangerous even though he felt completely safe around her. Though if he were to explain it to someone, they would think he was strange.

"Are you an angel?" Anakin asked thoughtfully.

Lana raised an eyebrow at the question while James barely keeping back his laughter. One look from the Sith made the trooper stop before she faced back at the boy."No, I don't believe so. Though I've been called many names in my life, young man, most of which were not very complimentary." The Sith considered the boy for a moment. "Tell me about these angels?"

"I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them," he answered. "They live on the Moons of Iego, I think. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good, kind and so pretty they make even the most hardened space pirate cry."

"Hmm, can't say I've ever met one of these angels…" she said, thoughtfully. "Then again, maybe I have now that I think about it, or perhaps know of someone who could be one and doesn't know it."

In Lana's opinion, the boy had described Padme well. The young monarch was beautiful, or would be given a few more years, and she was good and kind even if she were a little naive. Lana just wished the Force would stop prodding her so damned hard. "Would you like to meet an angel?"

Anakin's eyes went wide. "Do you mean that?"

"Well she can't promise anything but I know she will do her best to arrange something." James said honestly, catching on what Lana was thinking. "So how long have you lived here?"

"Since I was very little - three, I think - my Mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us betting on the Pod races to Watto, who's a lot better master than Gardulla, I think." Anakin replied.

"Hutts and slavery, that doesn't surprise me." Lana said darkly wishing she could Force choke the lowlife that had sold a mother and child into servitude on this pit of a world... and probably several other sentients while she was at it.

Even James had the look of disgust and he thought about shooting up the place and burn it down. Only if he had his squad here. Thoughts of Havoc made the old soldier smile a bit before the reality hit him. Aric Jorgan, his former Cathar supervisor and second in command. Elara Dorne, who defected from the Empire over her conscious. Tanno Vik, the Weequay who was a former gangster. The findsman Yuun, a Gand. Even the highly patriotic war droid Forex. They may be gone, but James hopes to keep their memory alive and make sure that their sacrifices will never be forgotten nor in vain.

"You don't like slavery, do you?" Anakin observed.

"No, I don't. I utterly detest the practice." Her parents, Jaren and Kelsa Beniko, raised their daughter that even though slavery was allowed in the Empire, it didn't mean that it was right. Even whilst on Rishi, she had James freed some slaves from the Novo Blades. Just thinking about her parents and her friends brought a pang of loneliness to the Sith's mind, but she pushed it aside when Qui-Gon re-entered the shop followed closely by R2-D2. The astromech was making a series of disgruntled beeps and whirs.

"We're leaving." The Jedi Master said as he passed them.

The Sith rolled her eyes knowing exactly what had happened. "Well, it was nice meeting you..."

"Anakin," The boy replied "Anakin Skywalker."

"Call me Lana." She said before going after Qui-Gon and James. She had to jog to catch up to them and soon fell into step beside them.

"You tried a Force suggestion, didn't you?" James asked.

"Yes." Qui-Gon said clearly grumpy.

"Watto is a Toydarian," Lana pointed out with an amused tone. "They so happen to be immune to them."

"So, I've discovered." Qui-Gon replied. "Why didn't you say something?"

The trooper and Sith knowingly looked at each other before grinning "You never asked us." James said in a smug tone.

* * *

"Obi-Wan, you're sure there isn't anything of value left on board?" Qui-Gon asked his padawan via commlink.

"A few containers of supplies, the Queen's wardrobe, maybe. Not enough for you to barter with. Not in the amounts you're talking about."

"The Queen's wardrobe, _really_? Obi-Wan I can't see her allowing that even if it were a possibility. So, we've got nothing to barter with, _fantastic_." Lana said sourly.

"Alright. Another solution will present itself. I'll check back." Qui-Gon said before he put his commlink away.

"Let's kriffing hope so." Lana shot back as she looked off to the east and contained herself enough to keep from kicking the sand like a disgruntled child.

James just then returned from scouting just in case of Tusken Raiders. "Master Jinn? A sandstorm is on its way." He pointed off in the distance at the hulking, swirling mass of tan and brown colored sand.

"We'll head back to the ship then." Qui-Gon replied. The trooper shook his head.

"No way will we make it back there before that gets to us. Tatooine sandstorms are deadly. There haven't been any survivors. We'll have to hole up somewhere and ride it out."

Lana suddenly felt a wave of Force energy tickle her senses and she turned just in time to see the boy from the junk shop. She called out to him and he looked up, seeing her and her friend. He smiled.

"Hi Lana! What do you need?"

She pointed to the large obvious, ominous cloud of dust. "Sandstorm! We won't make it back to the ship before it hits us. Do you know where we can take some shelter until it passes over?"

As she spoke to the boy Qui-Gon had adjusted his robes. In doing so his lightsaber was briefly revealed and Anakin got a quick glimpse of it, which he took note of. He then thought for a moment and had an idea. "Well, better come home with me and stay there for now. Mom shouldn't mind."

* * *

"Mom! Mom! I'm home." Anakin called as he, Qui-Gon, Lana, James, and R2-D2 entered the slave hovel Anakin called home.

"I've seen worse." The Sith said as she looked around the compact space.

Anakin's mother, Shmi, came into the main room from her work area and was clearly startled to see the room full of people.

"Oh, my! Ani, what's this?" Shmi asked placing a hand over her chest.

"These are my friends, Mom. This is Lana, and... gee, I don't know any of your names." Anakin said.

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn," the Jedi Master said with a slight bow. "And this is our droid, Artoo-Deetoo."

"Call me James." Major Mayer smiled.

"Anakin why are they here?" Shmi asked a little concerned about her son's actions.

"A sandstorm has hit Mos Espa," Lana explained, her voice gentle and friendly. "As we would have never made it back to our ship, your son was hospitable enough to offer shelter until it passes."

"Come on! Let me show you Threepio!" Anakin tugged at Lana's sleeve.

The woman just shrugged and followed the eager young boy into another room and R2-D2 rolled behind them, beeping all the way.

"Don't you think she's a bit old for my son?" Shmi asked amused by the whole thing. Neither James nor even Qui-Gon, admittedly, didn't know how to respond.

* * *

Anakin showed off his partly completed droid to Lana, which was lying across his workbench. The Sith eyed the… thing. There was only one eye receptor on the head and pretty much the entire body of the droid had no outer casings.

"Isn't he great?!" Anakin asked, enthused by his creation. "He's not finished yet."

"I can see that," the Sith replied, amusement in her voice and a smirk on her lips. "You've got some very impressive mechanical skills to build him from nothing."

"You really like him?" Anakin asked. Lana just nodded. "He's a protocol droid...to help Mom. Watch!"

Anakin activated the droid. As soon as it sat up Anakin saw the missing eye receptor and ran over to the other side of the room to retrieve it and quickly pressed it into the empty socket. The light lit up and the droid slowly swung his incomplete legs over the side of the bench and stood up, though wobbly.

"How do you do?" it said. "I am C-3PO, Human-Cyborg Relations. How might I serve you?"

"Oh Force! You've recreated C2-D4!" Lana groaned when she heard the voice. The look on her face was rather dismayed. "I honestly don't know if I should be impressed or terrified…"

Anakin gave the woman a very confused look, one which didn't go unnoticed by the Sith. She calmed herself and rubbed the back of her neck. "Many years ago, I knew a Wookie smuggler who worked with a protocol droid called C2-D4. He sounded almost exactly like your C-3PO."

That clarified things, but Anakin was still a very excited young boy and, of course, the topic changed. "When the storm's over I'll show you the racer I have. I'm building a Pod racer!"

The Sith looked thoughtful upon hearing this. Pod racing might just be the answer to their little problem and she certainly was going to remember this. During her musings, R2-D2 let out a whirl of beeps and whistles towards the protocol droid.

"I beg your pardon... what do you mean I'm naked?" it asked. R2-D2 beeped again.

"My parts are showing? Oh, my goodness. How embarrassing!"

Lana couldn't help herself as she burst out into a fit of very girlish giggles which then turned into full blown laughter.

* * *

Qui-Gon had taken five small capsules from his utility belt and handed them to Shmi. "I have enough food for a meal."

"Oh, thank you!" Shmi replied, taking them. "Thank you so much. I'm sorry if I was abrupt. I'll never get used to Anakin's surprises."

"He's a very special boy." James said thoughtfully.

"Yes, I know."

Just then, Qui-Gon's communicator went off and he turned away. "What is it, Obi-Wan?"

 _"We've received a transmission from Naboo,"_ he said. _"Conditions there are not good. If it's to be believed, then the people are dying. The Queen is upset... but absolutely no reply was sent."_

"It sounds like bait to establish a connection trace." James said.

 _"We suspected they would try such a thing Major."_ the Padawan agreed. _"What if it's true and the people are dying?"_ he asked.

"Either way, we're running out of time." The Jedi Master said grimly with the trooper looking at him depressingly.

* * *

It was night time on Coruscant and two cloaked figures were walking along a balcony overlooking the city.

"Tatooine is sparsely populated. If the trace was correct, I will find them quickly, Master." Darth Maul said as he walked several paces behind his master.

"Move against the Jedi first... you will then have no difficulty taking the Queen back to Naboo, where she will sign the treaty." Darth Sidious instructed.

"At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last we will have revenge." A sinister smile crossed the Zabrak's face.

"You have been well trained, my young apprentice. They will be no match for you. It is too late for them to stop us now. Everything is going as planned. The Republic will soon be at my command."

* * *

"Have you ever seen a Pod race, Lana? James?" Anakin asked as they ate dinner.

The Sith shook her head noticing the worried look on Shmi's face as she did so. "I've heard of them but I've never had the chance to experience one."

"Sorry, but I grew up on a isolated farm and only know about Huttball. Wish I knew more." James stated.

"They have Pod racing on Malastare." Qui-Gon said. "Very fast, very dangerous."

"I'm the only human who can do it." Anakin said with some pride. He then noticed the look his mother was giving him. "Mom, what? I'm not bragging. It's true. Watto says he's never heard of a human doing it."

"You must have Jedi reflexes if you race Pods." Qui-Gon said. _Or a Sith's._ He thought looking over at Lana, who just smiled.

"I... I was wondering... something..." Anakin asked unsure.

"What?" The Jedi Master prompted.

"Well, ahhh... you're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?" the boy asked.

"What makes you think that?" Qui-Gon said raising an eyebrow.

"I saw your laser sword. Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon." Anakin said.

Qui-Gon leaned back and slowly smiled. _No Anakin, Jedi are not the only ones to carry such a weapon._ He thought glancing at the Sith sitting across from him. _And I fear you'll learn that all too soon._ "Perhaps I killed a Jedi and stole it from him." Lana almost snorted in her drink but managed to contain herself.

Anakin shook his head "I don't think so... No one can kill a Jedi Knight."

James, however, looked at the boy like he was insane. _'What crazy, idiotic galaxy did I woke up into.'_ He thought.

"I wish that were so..." Qui-Gon said sadly.

"I had a dream I was a Jedi. I came back here and freed all the slaves... have you come to free us?" Anakin asked hopefully. Lana glanced between the boy and the Jedi Master as she drank.

"No, I'm afraid not..." Qui-Gon replied

"I think you have... why else would you be here?"

Qui-Gon looked thoughtful for a moment and made eye contact with both Lana and James, who each gave a slight nod and an encouraging smile. Anakin didn't notice the exchange but Shmi had and it made her wonder just who the blonde-haired woman and the mercenary were if a Jedi Knight was conferring with them.

"I can see there's no fooling you..." Qui-Gon said as he leaned forward. "You mustn't let anyone know about us... we're on our way to Coruscant - the central system in the Republic - on a very important mission, and it must be kept secret."

"Coruscant... wow... how did you end up here in the outer rim?" the boy asked.

"Our ship was damaged, and we're stranded here until we can repair it." James explained.

"I can help! I can fix anything!" Anakin cried. The boy's eyes brightened at the idea of working on a ship.

"I believe you can, but our first job is to acquire the parts we need." Qui-Gon said.

"But we have nothing to barter with." Lana reminded the master. It was all she could do to keep her annoyance down. "The junk dealers have a weakness, don't they?" she asked, turning to Shmi.

"Gambling," she admitted. "Everything here revolves around betting on those awful races."

"Pod racing... Greed can be a powerful ally... if it's used properly." Qui-Gon noted.

" _You almost sounded like a Sith when you said that, Qui-Gon."_ Lana said telepathically, clearly amused by the thought. She grinned at him over the forkful of food she put to her lips. The Jedi Master gave the Sith a dirty look in response - once again overlooked by the boy but not his mother. James, however, smirked at the scene.

"I've built a racer! It's the fastest ever... There's a big race tomorrow, on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod. It's all but finished..." Anakin said becoming excited.

"Anakin, settle down…" his mother chided, her expression worried. "Watto won't let you."

"Watto doesn't know I've built it!" Anakin said as he turned to Qui-Gon. "You could make him think it's yours, and you could get him to let me pilot it for you."

Both the Sith and the Jedi could feel Shmi's anxiety, she clearly didn't like her boy racing pods. "I don't want you to race, Ani... It's awful. I die every time Watto makes you do it."

"But Mom, I love it... and they need help... they're in trouble." He turned to his mother and pleaded, as he sought her approval. "The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need."

"Your mother's right," Qui-Gon said, siding with Shmi.

 _'For the love of the Living Force.'_ Lana sighed inwardly. ' _Qui-Gon, make up your mind on who's side you're on.'_

 _'What game are you up to now maverick?'_ The soldier asked to himself.

"Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who might be able to help us?" Qui-Gon asked, looking at Anakin's mother.

Shmi shook her head. "No, the Republic doesn't exist out here."

"We have to help them, Mom...you said that the biggest problem in the universe is no one helps each other..."

"I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger," Lana spoke up. "We will find another way..." She knew full well that the only other way would be to outright steal the parts they needed. She didn't have any trouble with that course of action and James would back her up even if he didn't like it the idea, but her Jedi companion, on the other hand, most certainly would have.

Or would he?

"No," Shmi said, shaking her head. "Ani's right, there is no other way... I may not like it, but he can help you... he was meant to help you."

"Is that a yes?" the boy asked, enthusiastically. His eyes brightened and he all but jumped out of his chair. "That is a yes!"


	16. A Game of Huttball Part Two-A Sandy Duel

Hours earlier Qui-Gon, James, and Lana confronted Watto after the pod race and of course, the Toydarian had to be evasive and it took some 'encouragement' from the Trooper and Sith to convince the Junk Dealer that it was in his interest to free both mother and child from bondage.

Of course, the Jedi wasn't happy with how the situation was dealt with but at least the supposed 'chosen one' was freed.

Lana however, pointed out the night before that Anakin might not be the Chosen One, initially scoffing at the notion, and arguing that even if he was the 'Chosen One' who will destroy the 'Sith', there is only one currently. What would the innocent boy do? Grab a knife from the kitchen and attack her? Besides, the Jedi wouldn't train him because he is too old, reminding James how much the Order deteriorated from the one he was used to.

The trooper then intervened, telling his fiancée and the Jedi Master about when his mother visited him, she told him about how the Sith are still around and the dark future while apologizing for not telling them the full story because he didn't want to seem to be insane and the master forgave him and the blonde appreciated his honesty.

The blonde then decided that if it was the case and the Sith are still around, they must attempt to free him, with her and James promising to train the boy if the council arrogantly decides that he is too old.

Now the Jedi, Sith, trooper, and the former slaves alongside a protocol droid headed back to rejoin the others.

* * *

The Jedi, Sith, and Trooper made an unfortunate find earlier when they discovered a probe droid following them. As the contraption went to the opposite direction to return, James took careful aim with his DC-15A to destroy the machine before it could report back and upon closely inspecting the device, Lana determined it was based on an Imperial design used by her Intelligence branch over two thousand years ago.

It seems that the soldier's theory is becoming actuality with each passing minute and the peculiar trio became more alert as a result.

* * *

"Master Qui-Gon, sir, wait!" Anakin cried out as he and his mother walked through the desert towards the ship. The recently freed slaves had walked in the desert before, but not as much as this and as such they followed their benefactors who lifted them from bondage. Mother and son may be exhausted but they are tremendously grateful, with a debt that they will repay one day.

The Jedi turns to answer the former slave, but then he sees a dark cloaked figure bearing down on a speeder bike. The blonde also sensed the incoming threat and the trooper prepared to raise his rifle for whatever is coming.

"Anakin, Shmi, drop!"

As Qui-Gon warned the two James took aim with the rifle and slowly squeezed the trigger to attempt to disable the approaching vehicle. Just as he predicted, the chaser pulled the speeder up to block the attack and the front half of the vehicle took the brunt of the damage. The Sith leaped from the seat and flipped, pulling out his lightsaber as his speeder crashed into a heap in the sand.

James continued firing on the Zabrak to distract him as his fiancée and Qui-Gon went out to engage the unknown in lightsaber combat, but just before the Jedi Master could engage, the blonde convinced him to go protect Anakin, his mother, and the Queen as she and Mayer delay the adversary.

The Jedi nodded as he followed the boy, guardian, and droid into the craft.

* * *

Maul became annoyed by each passing minute with the man and the woman. The woman reeks of training in the dark side and Maul wondered whom she could be. How come a Fallen Jedi is still working with her former order and if she is a Sith, then that means someone went against the rule of two, but that wasn't the worst part. Oh no, not by a long shot. What made the Zabrak enraged is the man was infuriating, to say the least, and he wasn't even a Force-user, yet he is holding his own with a knife! A SIMPLE KRIFFING KNIFE!

He pressed on with his attack, hopefully using their stamina against them by tiring the pair out.

Lana noticed that her opponent is aggravated that the fight is not ending as quick as he would like and made her assume that he is an assassin who isn't used to prolong fights. As he dealt with James, she Force leaped to re-engage the Zabrak and compel him to focus on her, forcing the assassin to turn his attention to her.

Meanwhile, James decided to withdraw his DL-44 to attempt to hit the Zabrak in his exposed back or failing that, give Lana a chance to do something while he distracts the other Sith.

The blonde finally had enough information about this fool and she settles on Force pushing this fool into the sand as she heard the distinct engine roar of a J-Type Nubian.

Maul watched as unknown individuals reentered the cruiser before the hatch closed and the craft exited the atmosphere of Tatooine with the Queen.

His master, Sidious, will not be pleased as this is his first mission failure.

* * *

 **I apologize for the short chapter but I have to admit I'm not good at describing action/ fights and I apologize. I also know that I been updating frequently but I want to let my readers know that it will not be always the case. Nevertheless, I will try to update as frequently as possible. I promise.**

 **It took me a while to figure out how to describe this scene before a eureka moment happened along with some advice from** ** _OfficerDonNZ_** **. This is an AU to chapter ten and some of eleven in his fic** ** _The Time Displaced Sith_** **and once again I will restate the fact that I do not own his fic nor am I the author under a different pen name. I'm just a fan making an AU based on a hypothetical scenario. Please check his story out by the way if you have not.**

 **Another reason why it's short is that I do not want to describe too much dialogue between the main characters of the Phantom Menace because of 1) It is in the movie and 2)** ** _The Time Displaced Sith_** **does a better job of describing it than I can in all honesty. It is also why I didn't do the pod race nor the pseudoscientific life creating, Force sensitivity measuring bacteria we all know and love (Or not- Depending on a certain point of view;) except for a short reference to them in my story.**

 **Thank you for your understanding, Merry Christmas, and may there be Peace on Earth.**

 **P.S. Ready for** ** _The Last Jedi_** **?**


	17. Relics of the Past

When Maul reported back to him that he failed on a simple mission, Sidious becoming infuriated is an understatement. No, he is more than just mad- HE IS FURIOUS!

What his apprentice described in his duel were literally the ancient Sith and the Republic trooper who appeared suddenly in the temple of those Jedi Scum weeks ago. But why would the blasted woman work with the Jedi? He can understand the trooper, but her.

It then clicked in his mind that she is a competitor seeking out the power for herself. It is the only explanation and she is using the situation to her advantage.

She will fail in her hopeless endeavor.

The current Master of the Sith then thought about how he is going to deal with a potential rival and he realizes that his apprentice may not survive his next encounter if Tatooine is any indication.

Whatever happens now will determine the fate of the Galaxy and it's time to plan some possible contingencies alongside finding a new student.

* * *

James never realized that Lana was wealthy. Sure he knew that she came from a family of successful entrepreneurs and they were prosperous, but to think his fiancée had over thirty billion credits in savings- not including investments!

Granted the SpecForce Major knows that they're most likely out of date and besides he does not care for any of the credits. Growing up on a farm, then enlisting into the Republic's Armed Forces gave a man perspective and he loves her more than anything in the galaxy. Nothing would change that and he will always be the simple, humble man known as Major Mayer of Havoc Squad.

Speaking about Havoc Squad, the time-displaced soldier headed down to the Coruscant Museum to pay some respect to his former squad and his fellow servicemen and women as he thought about the suspicious senator from Naboo, Palpatine, that Lana believes might be under the influence of the mysterious Sith. With each approaching day, his theory is becoming undesirably spot on and the evidence supports it. Even the Jedi Council were shocked about the Sith's return. Only if the rest of the council members knew about Lana's real origins, which guarantees a rude awakening. He was lucky the Jedi he is working with- Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi- didn't reveal the Sith's and his fiancée's actual background, otherwise, they're screwed.

As he entered the section dating back to his era, a person he would never expect to be there was waiting for him, watching a clip from the Battle of Alderaan with another man beside him.

"Master Windu?"

The Korun Master along with the individual got up from the bench they were sitting on and walked towards the ancient Dantoonian "Major. I heard that you were coming and I asked for a favor from an old friend of mine. Major? This is the museum's current director Doctor Akin Makim. Doctor Makim, this is Major Mayer, formerly of Havoc Squad and now an unofficial consultant for the council."

"Unofficial consultant?" He asked curiously as he examines the trooper like he was the subject of an experiment. "I don't think so Mace because if this is the Major Mayer then it is possible the military can come back." He then turned back to the Major. "As much I want to believe it, do you think you're willing to consent to a DNA sample?"

The soldier stared down at the curator of the museum, considering it for a moment. "If you need evidence, I'm perfectly willing to submit to a test."

The owner nodded as he handed James a cotton swab and before you knew it, the results came back:

 **DNA Results**

 **Name: Mayer, James**

 **Rank: Major**

 **Unit/Branch: Republic Army SpecForce Division Squad-326 'Havoc Squad'. Formerly an enlisted man of the Republic Marine Corps 2nd FORECON**

 **Birth: Dantooine. 2690 years Before Rusaan Reformations**

 **Death: Ziost.** **2669 years Before Rusaan Reformations**

"Unbelievable…absolutely unbelievable. You're ALIVE!" He laughed like a mad scientist, making the soldier highly uncomfortable. "How did you survive? I need to know…Can I have you come in and talk at the exhibit? Can you tell us any additional information about the wars due to our incomplete records?" Luckily the Jedi coughed and ended that conservation before James became a caged animal in a museum zoo.

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves Akin. We can work out something with the major later. Right now can you reveal the gift?"

Major Mayer's eyebrows narrowed as he stared into Master Windu's eyes "Gift?"

Doctor Makin led the Jedi and the Soldier to a warehouse where they stored various artifacts. There was a range of blasters, armor sets, a few vehicles, fossils, vases, eating utensils... Just about everything a museum needed to show to the public. However, once they reach their destination, the soldier's eyes widened and teared up after he saw what the particular relic is, following being fully activated by the curator.

"Forex?"

"MAJOR! It is good to see you functioning properly. I knew that the dastardly emperor could of not kill the absolute best the Republic has to offer. I'm one hundred percent ready to deal a blow to the Imps and their undemocratic, Sith oppressors." The droid then looked from left to right "Where are the others, sir?"

James sighed. "It's a long story Forex…. You might want to hear it."

When the droid heard about how his superior officer formed a relationship, the droid instantly congratulated the Major, stating that it was his plan to make the largest intelligence coup in galactic history and the commanding officer decided it was best to go along with it due to his mind-already-made-up character in addition to how hard to explain Love to a robot. Besides, M1-4X may potentially harm his fiancee if the droid was told that his assumption is false and may think that she is a threat.

At least Master Windu and the curator went along with it, thankfully, even though the director became excited again at the thoughts of a Sith and James wondered if he should just warn Lana about becoming a literal living piece of history to be displayed alongside him.

Besides, when Forex heard about the current state of affairs, he became greatly distressed and offer to 'persuade' the Galactic Senate to reform the military and Major Mayer had to directly order the overeager, psychopathic for the cause of liberty droid to stand down. Even though the Major somewhat agreed with the sentiment, killing senators and or holding them hostage will not bring the Armed Forces back nor earn them any favors from the politicians, the faithful machine then reluctantly agreed and offer his services to help free Naboo from the blockade, the Trade and the potential Sith menace. The others may be gone but Naboo will be freed as long as Forex assisted him in this quest to liberate the Nubians.

"The vile Sith Order will be wiped out once and for all!" He declared as the droid exited the Museum and joined the expedition to help extinguish the last flames of tyranny.

* * *

 **That is right- FOREX IS BACK IN ACTION! I believe that neither Maul nor the Trade will stand a chance. However, I will not be able to update until** ** _OfficerDonNZ_** **updates his fic in the New Year, so in the meantime please check out** ** _The Time Displaced Sith_** **.**

 **Oh, by the way. The film they were watching is the SWTOR climatic trailer "Hope" in case you are wondering. I had someone review about how the records from this era are incomplete and or destroy by the Sith and I somewhat agree. My explanation is that since Havoc Squad is famous, there are bound to be multiple accounts of this elite unit of the Republic Army.**

 **Besides, we do not know everything about Ancient Egypt and the way the pyramids were built are lost to time with only multiple theories including Aliens! When Christianity arrived, multiple statues depicting the Egyptian gods are demolished with only some remaining today.**

 **It's the same way with ISIS destroying ancient works and the Confederate monuments debate, unfortunately, with the terrorists and the Radical Left trying to wipe out history.**

 **'Those who** **don't know history are doomed to repeat it.'—Edmund Burke**

 **P.S. I still apologize for the action in the last chapter and I will do my best to make it more- actiony.**

 **HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	18. Forged Bond

_***WARNING! CONTAINS:** **HINTS** **OF NAUGHTINESS! VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!***_

* * *

 _ **Yavin IV**_

 _ **Two Thousand Six Hundred and Sixty-Nine years ago**_

Major Mayer walked to a place where Lana wanted to meet. As he approached, she had a datapad in her hand diagnosing some sort of contraption before she turned around to face him.

"Well, our time had come, even sooner then I fear. "Lana began "Revan is gone. We've accomplished what we set out to do. But now we have an entirely new problem and no truce to face it."

"We've shown it is possible to put aside our differences. Maybe there's hope for a real treaty." He encouraged, but the endeavor at making her more confident had failed. She became more worried and depressed as a result of his backfired attempt.

"Despite our work here, trust is in short supply. We can thank the Revanites for that…What's next for the Republic's most decorated soldier? Surely even Havoc Squad get's a vacation now and then?"

James considers her words for a moment, musing about heading back to Rishi and sending her an invitation to join him on the tropical paradise. "Maybe I'll just disappear for a bit. Surely the Republic can get by without me for a while."

"I'd say you earned it. Though I doubt your superiors would be interested in my opinion."Lana expressed as she slowly approached the soldier sensually "I'm not sure what my future holds. But the future doesn't have to start for a while yet. For now… I'd like to make the most of the present."

"There's nothing I'd like more." James beamed before kissing her passionately, it went all downhill from there.

* * *

 ** _A few hours later…_**

"I'm going to miss you." Lana whispered dishearteningly to the man that she found irresistible. The same man that she fell in love with when she first met him on Manaan, and now, the man of her dreams has to leave her behind. Today was the last chance they will share the bond. Tomorrow is the idiotic, mindless conflict with the former couple being antagonistic to one another as much as they hate to admit it.

Being on opposite sides meant that the relationship was almost impracticable for the lovebirds and they tried to convince one another multiple times to defect from their respected faction throughout their relationship including, but limited to, Rishi and especially right now, kriffing in the bushes. But the faithfulness to their homes, their cause, made it impossible and it was, therefore, decided it was in their best interest to end it, despite having an affection for one another.

"Give me a call if you ever want to change sides." James offered one, final time as the Blonde considers it. She seriously contemplated the suggestion, imagining the future with him alongside a family, but the Sith ultimately settled on an arrangement instead.

"You will be the first to know." Lana answered as lively as she could articulate before spinning on her heels and marched away back to the Imperial camp to see what Lord Marr wanted, grieving silently with thoughts of the unattainable aspiration that she will never have.

James certainly recognize one thing as he watches her head back to the camp with her fellow Imperials. The Major is going to miss her and hoped that he did not have to slay her on the battlefield… he cares for her for Force sake.

It took him fifteen minutes for himself to headed back to base as he particularized over how the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The charming, witty, engaging and gorgeous woman that he wanted to tie the knot with. The one to raise his children with. And his one and only that, unfortunately, will never be.

The Force can be a pain in the ass sometimes.

* * *

 ** _Major Mayer's apartment. Coruscant._**

 ** _Four weeks after defeating the Revanites…_**

Major James Mayer had ended the day of fighting against the Empire and reporting back to HQ before he was granted a week of leave. The soldier decided for the first time in months to head back to his dwelling for the night, deciding to sleep in a more comfortable bed and eat a civilian meal after months of rations and camping to the mercy of the elements. He was just cleaning up after dinner when he heard a knock on the door.

James had not expected any guests since his sibling is on a mission on Umbara and his squad is on the other side of the 'planet that never sleeps', hence he became wary and approached the door with his blaster pistol in his right hand and slowly unlocked the door with his left. Who it was surprised him.

"Lana?" He inquired, taken aback by the sight of her. Standing there is the Sith that he was attracted to and she's wearing the same flight suit that she wore on Rishi.

"Is it okay that I come in?" The blonde asked courteously.

James stuttered, wondering just how that she snuck through all the security and defenses when he remembered that she became the head of the Empire's intelligence branch. "Um sss…Sure you can Lana."

The soldier led the Sith inside and as he shut the door, she jumped unto the Major, straddling him and giving him voluptuous kisses. After, the seventy or so adoring smooch and undressing each other down to their undergarments: James in his boxers and Lana in her gray bra and panties, she withdrew her head as her heated eyes bore through the Major, a sexy smile on her face. "James. I miss you."

The trooper chuckled and he gave her a peck on her forehead as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. "I miss you too, larel." He then sat her down on the bed and got on top of her. "I'm assuming that you want to rekindle our relationship?"He asked as he caresses her neck.

At that moment, she sighed happily, lifting her left hand and cupping his cheek. "That I do. I'm not going to leave you ever again James and that's a promise. I love you."

"I love you too, angel."

Turn out that the spark from Manaan is still there and nothing in the Galaxy will prevent it.

* * *

 ** _Old Corellian dictionary_**

 ** _larel - love_**

* * *

 **I hope that my readers that my readers enjoy the early Christmas present I gave them and like I said earlier in the last chapter, I will not be able to update until the New Year and speaking of which I added some additional dialogue with Forex to the last chapter so please check it out.**

 **The chapter here is also important to the plot later. I'm not going to spoil it, but just know that it is important.**

 **Also, I'm still fixing the duel from earlier and will use the rest of the year leading up to New Year's Eve to fix it. I know it stinks and I will add more action. I have not forgotten.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	19. Prologue to Liberate Naboo-Shananigans

**Once again please expect another reference from the fic** ** _A Time Displaced Sith_** **by** ** _OfficerDonNZ_** **. I do not own any of his OCs and I'm doing it as another connection to his story (And as a thank you for making an excellent piece of work.) If you had not check it out, please do so because if** ** _the one and only George Lucas_** **handed out awards for Star Wars fanfiction, it would be in first place for over ten years in a row.**

 **It's just that good.**

 **Besides without inspiration from his story or his advice, this AU of his fan piece would not have existed.**

 **So please check it out if you had not done so.**

* * *

 ** _Two days out from Naboo_**

As James cleaned his father's 'MK.1 lightsaber-rifle' prototype that somehow ended up in the Jedi Archives and prepped his new equipment, two highly arrogant Jedi walked in and scrutinized the entire arsenal of 'uncivilized' weapons.

The Major laid out on the nearby table twenty DC-15A long blaster rifles that he's cleaning for the royal guards, a Z-6 rotary cannon that replaced the one that was blown up inside the consular ship a few weeks back, his newly acquired Jetpack with missiles, a wrist-mounted flamethrower, a scattershot, a slugthrower pistol, his DL-44, his combat knife and even, to the surprise of the Jedi, two lightsabers.

One of the lightsabers has a navy blue, almost black sword-like blade with a sword-like hilt, suitable for a Jedi who was raised Mandalorian and a bui'tsad descendant of Canderous Ordo, aka Mandalore the Preserver.

It was one of the few items that weren't destroyed in the fire that he had inherited from his mother, Jedi Consular Jae Ordo- Mayer, who was killed in a surprise attack alongside his father when that bastard child of the emperor Angral and the detachment of Imperial Commandos kill... murdered them, the livestock, and torched the family farm. James and his brother Daniel were out hunting small game at the time and needless to say, it made the Major seek revenge on the man who murdered them. He didn't need to since a friend he made at the Jedi Temple who later became known as ' The Hero of Tython', Casavir and his padawan Kira Carsen killed him onboard the Sith's flagship known as the _Oppressor_. However, a year later on an assassination mission, he discovered from his sniper nest that his target: Darth Avarice talking to Cas and even though the mission was a failure, the Major confronted the Jedi Knight and found out that the Sith he was going to eliminate was none other than the Jedi's cousin Nathrrya.

The other lightsaber was his brother Daniel's and it was more conventional with a yellow blade. Alongside with 'requiring' his father's prototype, the Trooper found his sibling weapon that was rusting away and therefore decided to put it to good use again with the invention.

"What can I do for you Master Jinn?" He asked as wiped the outside of the barrel with an oily rag.

The master and padawan glanced at each other worryingly before Kenobi spoke up. "Do you think that this is...uh...overkill?"

It seemed like the Jedi insulted the old soldier again because he snorted as he rose from his seat, sat the blaster he was cleaning down and approached the duo. "Well let see, we're about to sneak back on an occupied planet with an unknown number of droids with a potential Sith and since we're outnumbered over one hundred to one, we need to even the odds. And as the old saying goes 'all is fair in love and war.'" James then picks up his scattershot. "Besides my mother always taught me that there is no such thing as overkill."He declared as he pumped it and aimed down the sights to make sure it was functional.

"I thought she was a Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked confusingly.

James smirked, memorizing about the original maverick of the Order and he decided to make fun of the rogue. "No, she was Mandalorian first, a Jedi second. Mom was worse than Qui-Gon can ever be, always asking the council why wasn't the Order taking the initiative while she's busy fighting the empire then coming home trying to raise two little rascals that were becoming wildly independent."

"I right here you know... Besides, I notice that you stole something from the prying eyes of Master Nu." Master Jinn nodded toward said artifact.

"First of all Qui-Gon I didn't steal it, I was checking it out from the library. And two, why would I steal something that my father invented."

A familiar little head then pops out from inside a cabinet nearby. "Wait, your father was an inventor?" Major Mayer glared at the young stowaway and Anakin realized that he made a mistake.

"And what are you doing here young man... I thought that Lana and I told you that you are to stay with your mother at the Temple. When we say no, that means no. A war zone is not a playground for youngsters."

"I...I want to help. Besides Qui-Gon and even mom said that I can come."

Said master sighed. "Anakin, a Jedi must respect the opinion and advice of others. Now please get out of that cabinet."

"Sorry, Qui-Gon, James." the former slave apologized as he got out of the cabinet and Obi-Wan volunteered to watch him since it was too late to turn back to Coruscant to drop the brat off. James then wondered how the boy even survived the week inside the cabinet and as he inspected, he saw bread crumbs inside. At least that explained why they had a pest problem onboard the Nubian starship and Panaka was hoping to catch a rat with one of the dozen or so traps that he and his men set up in the kitchen.

"Well, at least we caught the rodent." Qui-Gon laughed as James gave the Jedi Master an angry look.

"Very funny Master Jinn. And what if he gets killed on the battlefield? Do you think that you can live with it."

"He will not be killed because he is the chosen one."

James grabbed a frying pan and flung it at the master, then a pot, then even a bigger pot. The Jedi quickly got the hint and left before he could receive any further injuries.

 _'Damn it Qui-Gon. What am I going to do with you and your bad influences on Anakin?'_ He asked himself as he calms himself down, shaking his head.

* * *

 _ **Earlier at the temple.**_

 _ **Three hours after the departure of the liberating strike force**_

Master Windu was confronted by a sight he thought he would never see. The librarian of the Jedi Order, Jocasta Nu, was literally pulling her hair and having a meltdown in front of the Korunnai. Mace was simply trying to research information about the Darthomarian Zabrak that Major Mayer, Lana, and Master Jinn encountered on Tatooine, but now he is witnessing a possible panic attack from the elderly woman.

"Master Windu, thank goodness you're here. Something terrible has happened." She stated with relief as she approached him.

"And what would that be?" The head of the Jedi Council asked.

"We had a thief... Here is the note that he left behind."

Stunned, the dark-skinned master and inventor of the Vaapad lightsaber form open the envelope and read the message out loud from the supposed thief.

 ** _To the current caretaker of the Jedi Archives: Master Jocasta Nu._**

 ** _Master Nu,_**

 ** _I'm checking out two artifacts from the library and will be returning them soon._**

 ** _The books I'm borrowing are the Mk.1 Lightsaber-Rifle Prototype created by Colonel Paul Mayer and Master Daniel Mayer's Lightsaber._**

 ** _Inside this envelope, you will find my Library Card, even though it may be 'slightly' outdated._**

 ** _Don't worry, you have my word that they will be returned in excellent condition to the archives after Naboo had been liberated._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Major James Mayer, Havoc Squad._**

"Give me that!" She declared disbelievingly over the thought of it being the legendary soldier. When she read the letter with his distinctive handwriting herself and saw the library card and a copy of his ID, the head librarian fainted.

'DAMN YOU MAYER!' Master Windu shouted in his head as he called for medics from the temple's hospital to put Jocasta on a stretcher and heal her. The legendary pranks of the Major had gone too far this time like the incident involving a flock of Coruscanti Hens inside the temple that irked the wrath of Satele Shan and Orgus Din because it started a massive, all out prank war inside the Jedi Temple for two full weeks.

* * *

 _ **Mandoa Dictionary**_

 ** _bui'tsad - family lineage (biological - rarely used due to how rare it is in Mandalorian society)_**

* * *

 **Poor Jocasta Nu. Oh, she must have been surprised to discover how the Major is alive and well. (Laughs evilly like Palpatine)**

 **Also, yes indeed Anakin is being disobedient and you will see more misbehavior from this reckless future padawan. (Good Anakin. Good.)**

 **But in all seriousness, I know that it may seem like** ** _overkill_** **to have Forex, the Lightsaber-Rifle from the Darth Vader comics (Who invented it, nobody knows right now so I made James father, Paul Mayer the creator), and the other weaponry in this huge arsenal, but remember the planet is literally occupied by an invasion force that vastly outnumbers them and the Queen, Jedi, the Queen Guards, James, and Lana need all of the advantages they can get to liberate Naboo.**

 **Yes, I did base James equipment upon the leader of Death Watch, Pre Vizsla, including the Darksaber like weapon that he inherited after the murder of his parents. Pre almost killed Maul in the Clone Wars series and I will be using a mix of that fight later along with my own creation.**

 **Speaking about fighting Darth Maul, I went back over the chapter and decided that it was actually fine for now since the duel on Tatooine in The Phantom Menace lasted about thirty seconds, forty-five seconds max and I may change it later instead if you want me too.**

 **Besides, the alternative fight, for those who did vote on the poll that I created, will still be posted after I finish this fic and it will be called** **Unknown Forces: The Death of Maul.**

 **Finally, I want to inform my readers that school is going to be back in session soon and don't expect to have regular updates, but I will try to post at least two chapters when I do update. Maybe more, maybe less depending on homework, and other things that life throws at you.**

 **P.S. please read** ** _The Time Displaced Sith_** **if you had not already done so.** ** _OfficerDonNZ_** **will appreciate it if you did since like I said above this would not be possible without him and he needs all the support he can get from** ** _readers like you_** **. (Sorry for PBS and Sesame Street, but it needs to be done. Besides, A Muppet Yoda is. Is he not?)**


	20. Operation: Kavalir Fal

_**Two Thousand Six Hundred and Sixty-Nine years ago...**_

James was at his sweetheart's hotel room on Muunilinst visiting her after two months of nonstop fighting between the Empire and the Republic. He was finally granted some leave after having to deal with attempted invasion after invasion of Corellia, Alderaan, and Bothawui. Why the Imps wanted those planets so badly was a conundrum and despite being in an affair with the Head of the Sith Intelligence department, Lana wouldn't even give him a hint, not that he keeping military secrets from her either. Unfortunately, even the Republic assaults failed and now the war is in a brutal stalemate.

"James?" The soldier looked up to face the blonde who was wearing a lime green bathrobe and was holding a sheet of paper and she looked disgusted. "We need to talk."

Earlier there was a knock on the door and the Sith received the latest intel reports from her agents. As she quickly glanced at each page, she found one of the reports more interesting than the others. As she ignored the ten other documents and focused in on the contents, she decided to confront James. This black operation he was a part of was the one that she remembers as, for some unknown reason, some of her friends and colleagues, not to mention countless high-ranking Sith were targeted and even killed. The most infamous assassin of the cowardly acts was an individual only known as Sithkiller. To think that the man that she cared for, not to mention to be swooned by, could be the one that even attempted to assassinate both her and Darth Avarice, the former Emperor's Wrath and now a dedicated imperial enforcer.

"What is it, angel?" He asked.

"Don't you dare sweet talk your way out of this mister! Or should I call you Sithkiller? Does Operation: Kavalir Fal ring a bell?!"

James' eye went wide as she started to tap her foot. He doesn't know how she managed to get her hands on one of the closely guarded and darkest secret in the Republic. He was even surprised how she didn't either ran away crying at the betrayal or kill the soldier by either force-choking him or decapitation.

"Well major, I'm waiting."

The SpecForce soldier sighed deeply as he prepared his response. "Okay then. I admit that I'm Sithkiller. I was involved in a black operation seven years ago and ..."

* * *

 _ **Seven years previously…**_

 _ **Day Twenty-three of Operation: Kavalir Fal**_

 _ **Classified location. Muunilinst.**_

James was in his sniper perch overlooking his prey that was in nearby waiting for either the train or someone. She was most likely meeting a contact at the train station from Imperial Intelligence who has a safe house nearby on the neutral planet.

Darth Avarice was one of the targets on his hit list for Operation: Kavalir Fal which was planned by General Garza and based upon Forex's 'morale initiative' that he volunteered to do a year ago in order to prove that the dark side users are not invincible to average beings...or even droids for that matter.

The goal of Operation: Kavalir Fal is that highly trained SpecForce units have to assassinate as many high ranking Sith Lords on a carefully created file as possible and take them out in order to deal a blow to Imperial spirits and cut off the leadership.

He already whacked sixty-five of the dark side users including two advisors to the Emperor and this was the final one before the Major was granted a nice, three-month vacation. The death of the new so-called 'Emperor's Wrath' will even get the attention of Vitiate that even he is not untouchable from the best of the Republic Military. The war is not going to last much longer if the Imps notice that their invincible, almighty above all masters are receiving poison, slugs to the head, or knives to their backs.

As he zeroed in and aim for her chest, a familiar face James didn't expect walked up towards the newly christened Darth. It was a friend that he made at the Temple before it was destroyed in the Sack of Coruscant. Over the years the Jedi Master and Soldier managed to stay in touch despite the conflict, and now Major Mayer has to deal with an unexpected situation that is literally staring at him in the face as the Jedi nervously glanced from building to building before continuing on his path to meet up with James's target.

 _'What the hell is Cas doing here?'_

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"Cas you look worried." Nathrrya remarked as her cousin arrived at their out of the way meeting place. He had sounded worried when he'd commed her.

"I have every reason to, Nat." the Jedi Knight replied. "I've heard a very distributing rumour that Republic Spec Force are out to assassinate you."

The Sith woman blinked. "What? Why? Do they know I'm the new Emperor's Wrath?"

The Jedi shrugged. "No clue and frankly I don't care, the fact that they want to assassinate you is bad enough."

Nathrrya just nodded. "So not only do I have to watch out for Baras trying to off me I have dodge Republic snipers as well? Lovely."

"At least you know now."

"Thanks for the heads up, Cas and say hello to your Sith girlfriend for me."

Casavir glared at his grinning, mischievous relative."You're never going to let me forget that are you?"

"Of course not! The Hero of Tython kirffing a Sith? Well, former Sith. Can't make that kind of stuff up. "

The Jedi Knight shook his head as he bid his cousin farewell.

* * *

As James witness his friend and potential traitor walk off, he heard someone opening the door from behind him. The Major turned around and saw an Imperial in the dress uniform of Imperial Intelligence. Turn out that the building he selected was the Safehouse. The agent's eyes widened in fear and before he could withdraw his blaster, James fired two rounds from his suppressed slugthrower pistol that was lying nearby in case of such an occurrence and killed the spy.

Quickly grabbing his rifle and readjusting his aim, he scanned the area for any signs of Darth Avarice.

Unfortunately, the interruption by that operative made him lose his quarry since by the time he was ready to squeeze the trigger, she was alerted.

Time to get some answers.

* * *

Jedi Master Therin was heading back to his Corellian Defender that was hidden in close proximity to where he met Nat. As he walked through the marketplace, Casavir sensed like someone was going to attack him and before he could pull out his lightsaber, the Hero of Tython was grabbed into a dark alley with a hand over his mouth.

When Cas saw the expression on his supposed attacker, he knew that he's got to defend his actions against the feared 'Traitor-Hunter.'

"Casavir, why were you talking to the Sith?" Mayer whispered darkly with some concern in his voice.

The Jedi Knight eyed the Spec Force soldier curiously. "I've talked with lots of Sith, Major. You'll have to be more specific."

"Darth Avarice. I saw you talking to her through the scope of my rifle."

Casavir's expression darkened "I see, so the rumour was true." He then carefully considered what to say next. "Yes, I was talking to my cousin, Nathrrya."

"Your… C…c…cousin… is… a…Sith?" James managed to stutter before he went out cold.

* * *

 _ **Muunilinst Pride Hotel Room#270**_

 _ **Seven Years Later...**_

"What am I? Another one of your targets?" She asked with tears in her eyes, crying into her hands as she sat on the couch.

"No Lana. Why would I think that you're a target?"

"Because I was targeted, James!"

"WAIT, WHAT?!" James shouted out. He knew that each team was assigned a different list of targets to kill so that if a team was caught, the Empire couldn't warn the individuals who were going to be hit. And the information on each list was only known by the SpecForce unit it was assigned to and General Garza.

Lana felt through the force that he was telling her the truth and she decided to stop crying in order to reveal what happened to her that day. "My old master, Arkous and I were talking about the failed invasion of Corellia when there was an explosion. Thirty Republic Commandoes had breached the room and started blasting everything in sight. It took twenty kriffing minutes! Twenty kriffing minutes for security to arrive!" Lana stopped crying for a moment and look up to him, tears still in her eyes.

James, unsure whether it was safe to proceed, decided to take a gamble and scooted up to her. The blonde then hugged him close and put her head unto his chest and cried even harder. "Hey, Lana...You're safe now...No one going to hurt you right now. Not while I'm here that is." He said softly to her whilst rubbing her back.

Eventually, the Sith then pulled away from his chest and gave him her best puppy dog eyes. "James...I love you."

"I love you too, angel."He declared before kissing her forehead.

The soldier knows that there are still a few kinks between them that they needed to work on. Two thousand years ago, after the Great Hyperspace War, the Republic committed genocide against the Sith species. It was that same genocide from which Lana's ancestors survived and eventually returned to have their revenge. And now, the soldier wondered if he made the same exact mistake that the Republic military did on Korriban when James volunteered for Operation: Kavalir Fal seven years ago.

Turn out even Sith, despite being portrayed as monsters, can be people too...

It all depends on the individual. Not an entire race or culture...

Is the Empire really evil?

Or was it the actions of Supreme Chancellor Pultimo that created the monster?

This senseless war needs to end, and hopefully soon. The mistake of the government's action two thousand years ago should be condemned by the Republic and since the Empire already had its revenge, there should be peace between the two nations.

Hopefully, both James and Lana will live to see it.

* * *

 _ **Corellian Dictionary**_

 _ **Kavalir Fal- Knight Fall**_

* * *

 **I will admit right here that originally I wasn't going to have a flashback, but then I realized maybe I do and as soon as I thought about it whilst checking my emails,** ** _OfficerDonNZ_** **PM me about adding a flashback. And as I was working on the draft, he gave some of the dialogue here through one of the messages that he sent me. I was planning to have Cas warn Nat with a holocall but why not make it more interesting with a strange, out of place, and mysterious meeting. (Thank you** ** _OfficerDonNZ_** **)**

 **Funny how great minds think alike with the coincidences through a PM.**

 **You can also thank him for this chapter checking out his fic** ** _The Time Displaced Sith_** **if you had not already glanced at it since he contributed despite not needing to. I know that the advertising is getting a little repetitive, but this is a fanmade AU to his story and he owes all the credit to the world for coming up with a crossover by sending a SWTOR character to the time of The Phantom Menace.**

 **Oh, by the way, Speaking about the Star Wars prequels, anyone got the reference to this chapter?**


	21. Liberate Naboo Part One

Queen Amidala was talking with Qui-Gon and Captain Panaka while Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Jar Jar looked on. The former slave glimpsed to where Lana, James, and Forex were. The Sith was sitting in a chair seemingly uninterested in the conversion taking place, her sole focus being on the datapad in her hands. James was checking the status of the armaments onboard the ship, including his new out of the box Z6 Rotary Blaster Cannon he bought under the guise of _'Blaster Bolt Deflection by Lightsaber Training'_ that replaced the one destroyed a few weeks back, his various Rifles and his two Pistols. Forex on the hand was…well being Forex, rambling about how even against all odds, the lone trooper, the two Jedi, and 'a traitor to the empire' will successful retake Naboo.

 _"I cannot fight a war for you, Your Highness, only protect you_. _"_ Qui-Gon informed the Queen.

Lana looked up from her datapad and glared at the back of the Jedi Master somehow managing to keep her mouth shut. As much as she would like to point out the flaws in the modern Jedi Order with this situation, she and James were busy trying to formulate a battle plan with what resources the Naboo had to win back their planet. Not an easy task but they both had done more with less. Lana had learned much from both Darth Arkous during her time in the Sphere of Military Offense and her lover over the years about strategy and planning, add that to her own practical wartime experience and the lovebirds were a real danger to the Trade Federation. One they wouldn't see coming.

James continues making sure that his equipment that he chose for this mission was ready. The soldier decided on the Z-6 Cannon, his father's prototype with Daniel's lightsaber attached, his slugthrower pistol, a wrist-mounted flamethrower and his cortosis bladed knife. He was strapping on his flamethrower when he heard something interesting.

 _"Jar Jar Binks."_

 _"Mesa, Your Highness?"_ Jar Jar asked the Queen.

 _"Yes. I need your help. You said the Gungan's have an army correct?"_

 _"Wesa do, Your Highness."_ The clumsy idiot nodded enthusiastically.

When that damn amphibian mention about the Gungan Army, James literally smacked himself in the head for forgetting about them. The Gungans kindly assisted the Major when he was a young Marine Private during the invasion of Naboo and despite being primitive more or less, they were successful in the hit and run style warfare against the Empire with their Kaadu mounts, unlike the more pacifistic Nubians who did nothing at all. A common joke after the invasion was 'If I had to fight the Imps and chose between a Gungan and a Nubian Guard, I would take ten Gungans over one Royal Guard.'

"Of course! Jar Jar, even if I hate to admit it, we need your assistance." The Major shouted excitedly, almost childlike and Forex joined him.

"Even the mighty Gungans will show the Neimoidians why they should have never chose to invade!"

Lana gave the duo a glare before speaking in a more professional tone. "Your Highness if you were able to gain the cooperation of the Gungan army it will make winning back your planet easier."

"That is my hope Lana but I fear it will not be easy for there is much bad blood between our peoples." The Queen replied.

"The Gungan's will be slaughtered by the droid army." Panaka pointed out "They must number in the thousands."

"No they won't." James said with a devious smile. "The droids are mass produced and rely on sheer numbers to be effective and are managed by the Trade onboard a control ship. If the ship was knocked out or the control signal from it lost the droid army shuts down."

"We have some starfighters." Queen Amidala said, an idea forming in her head.

Lana nodded "Well, I did see the schematics on the Holonet. However, their weaponry likely lacks the power to be a real threat to the control ship but they may still be useful."

"You're forgetting about the blockade fleet Major, Lana." Panaka pointed out as he folded his arms.

The Sith shook her head. "No, we haven't. The Trade Federation doesn't need it since they now occupy the planet and not to mention, the Senate is responding in a typical bureaucratic fashion by forming committees. There will be likely only one ship in orbit: The droid control ship."

"Now let's go liberate Naboo from the Trade's nefarious scheme and turn the cowardly Neimoidians leathery corpses into a fine mush!" Forex declared.

No one in the room knew how to react to the ancient droid's psychopathic ramblings.

* * *

Luckily for the liberation team, the Gungans under the leadership of Boss Rugor Ness, the amphibian race agreed to assist the Nubians in fighting a common enemy that threatens the planet that both people call home.

Earlier, unfortunately, the alliance almost never existed thanks to Jar Jar. But with the mention of his life debt, as well as Padme's diplomatic skill, the problem was overlooked and hopefully, with the Gungan Grand Army, Naboo will be freed.

* * *

Even with the bulk of the droid army drawn away by the Gungans diversionary assault, the central plaza still had plenty of droids and a handful of vehicles for the small strike force to deal with.

The group made their way cautiously towards the entrance to the main hanger. Following them were a group of Nubian resistance fighters, mostly pilots and some guards.

Near the hanger entrance, the assembly stopped as Padmé signaled with a laser pointer across the plaza to the second group led by Captain Panaka and Rabe. As they signaled back Qui-Gon took the opportunity to warn Anakin.

"Once we get inside, Annie, you find a safe place to hide and stay there."

"Sure."

"You better Anakin. Having you stowaway on the ship was bad enough. It's for your safety."Lana chided sternly in a motherly fashion before she dashed into the hanger closely followed by James, Forex , the Jedi and Padmé along with the rest of their troops.

* * *

Alarms sounded as Lana closely followed by Major Mayer, the Jedi, Padmé and her troops rushed into the hanger the battle droids present opened fire as the attacking forces sought cover. Lana ignited her lightsaber and threw it, the red blade spun through the before it decapitated at least three droids while James destroyed seven with his blaster cannon.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were not idle for they had been deflecting blaster bolts aimed at Padmé back into the offending battle droids causing them to explode. The Sith looked up briefly and shook her head wondering if the Jedi would actually fight.

Meanwhile, James and Forex lead a squad of the Naboo Royal Guard on the offence, surprising the droids with the bold counterattack.

"FOR THE REPUBLIC!" The old wardroid eagerly shouted as he blasts his cannon wildly at some of the droids with them panicking at the sight.

"Uh oh. Uh oh."

"No! Wait! I'M ONE OF YOU!" Another declared as he was cut down by James with a burst from the Z6.

"Well, Forex, old buddy, old pal it seems like old times."

"You can say that again, sir!"

The two comrades laughed as they went in search of more mindless machines to send to the junkyard.

* * *

With her lightsaber returned to her, Lana spotted a group of a half dozen droids that were preventing the pilots from getting to their fighters. Using force lightning, she managed to burn the droids to a crisp that not even a Rancor would eat it.

Padmé smiled and nodded her thanks as she turned to the pilots. "Get to your ships!"

The order given the pilots and astromechs ran for the Naboo fighters.

The fighters began to lift off the hanger floor and steadily flew out the hanger in twos and threes still under fire from the few remaining droids. One of the fighters was shot down just as it exited the hanger.

At last Captain Panaka, Sabe, Rabe, and their troops along with Major Mayer and his squad rushed into the hanger and helped overwhelm the last few remaining battle droids. The three groups joined up and took a rest while they considered their next move.

"My guess is the Viceroy is in the throne room, my throne room." Padmé said annoyed by the thought.

"I'm inclined to agree, Your Highness." Qui-Gon replied.

"Hey wait for me!" Anakin shouted from his hiding place in a Nubian Starfighter with some beeps from Artoo.

"No, Annie, you stay there. Stay right where you are."

"But, I..."

"No buts Anakin!" James added in authority. "This is exactly why Lana and I didn't want you to be in the middle of a damn warzone!"

Suddenly the door to the hangar opened up and the assemblage faced the direction of the sound. Load and behold was the hideous minion. The Major couldn't pass up the opportunity to deride the so-called Sith with a clever remark. Too bad judging by the fight on Tatooine that he was merely an apprentice and not a higher level Sith nor a 'True Sith' according to research back on Coruscant. But at least Forex's bloodlust for dark-siders will be satisfied and the apprentice will learn a thing or two by a 'True' Lord of the Sith.

"And the lackey makes his grand entrance." James mocked as he examined the Zabrak. "I hope you brought acne cream because your face is hideous… Might as well use the 'fresher too."

Maul growled as he let his robes fall to the ground and raised the hilt of his lightsaber activating one end then the other. Lana just rolled her eyes at the display as she ignited her own lightsaber. Meanwhile, James prepped his 'borrowed' Mk.1 Lightsaber-Rifle prototype and Forex powered up his cannons.

"Would you like some assistance?" Qui-Gon asked.

"When was the last time the Jedi faced the Sith?" Lana countered rhetorically. "Stay with the queen, capture the Viceroy, end this." She smiled viciously at the Zabrak. "We will exterminate this... nuisance." Her eyes turning yellow as she spoke.


	22. Liberate Naboo Part Two

The Zabrak immediately attacked, bringing his double bladed saber down in a powerful strike. Lana brought her own saber across her body to deflect the strike further away while James fired bursts of bolts and Forex unleashed his fury to which the intended target dodged. Lana then returned to her ready stance, holding her saber in her right hand, leaving her left free to unleash whatever force ability she deemed useful.

In the meantime, neither Major Mayer nor Forex could get another shot off since Lana lunged and started to parry the apprentice and the two veterans of the Cold War and Galactic War can not risk hitting their comrade.

Maul frowned for he was starting to get the impression that the Sith before him and there was no denying that, not with the color of her eyes and the lightsaber, was toying with him. She's done the same on Tatooine alongside the man. This time though he'd be lucky if he saw the end of the day. He smiled evilly as he saw the arrival of the six droidekas that began to fire on the Jedi and Naboo forces. His smile was short lived as the sound of the cannons of a lone Nubian N-1 starfighter firing its guns filled the hanger and seeing the droids destroyed before it flew off.

Maul swung his saber intending to part Lana's head from the rest of her body, the woman simply ducked and rolled in the opposite direction of his swing coming to stand on his right flank. Lana grinned as she slashed her saber down and across the Zabrak's right leg, effectively restricting his ability to fight.

Maul hissed out in pain, his mobility would be severely affected as a result of the injury. He pivoted to try and cut the female Sith in half who just gave him a look of pure contempt for trying such a cheap move as she force jumped over his head and landed directly behind him. Before he could react he felt his right arm that was holding his lightsaber got crippled by a shot from the man's strange rifle. But the Sith, despite all the pain, Force-pushed the blonde against a nearby wall.

James let then let out a curse as the prototype malfunctioned and wished that he didn't run out of ammunition for the rotary cannon. Throwing the weapon off to the side, the trooper withdrew his slugthrower in order to finish this fight. James then fired three shots as he went to engage the Zabrak in hand to hand combat because his betrothed was currently incapacitated. She wasn't unconscious per say, but dazed.

Maul was quickly becoming infuriated as once again the man started to use his knife. Maul was a master of Teräs Käsi but the human male was getting the better of him.

James had to admit that whoever the ugly individual was, he was an excellent combatant in martial arts, but the Major knows he better. He first kicked the fool in the balls, then grabbed his shoulder and headbutted him. Next was a right hook, then a left and the soldier quickly grabbed the Sith's right arm while he was distracted and twisted it, bringing it to his back.

The apprentice's right arm received further damaged and despite it all, he was not going down without a fight. Using both his strength and the Darkside of the force, he flung the man away and before the Sith could react, a rocket was fired and the red-skinned Zabrak laid flat on the ground.

"Surrender Anti-Republic Scum!" Forex yelled drawing everyone's attention to the scene.

The Nubians and Jedi saw the Zabrak on his back, panting slightly. Lana stood over him, the tip of her lightsaber dangerously close to his chest, James held his slugthrower pistol above his head and Forex was ready to end him if he tried anything stupid.

Maul looked up definitely at the trio, his master has trained him to fight Jedi, not another Sith, an experienced soldier, or a highly advanced wardroid and as a result, they'd torn him apart.

"Never!" Maul growled the word filled with as much hate as he could muster.

"I was so hoping you'd say that." Lana replied her smile anything but reassuring "Now we get to do things the hard way."

"Sound like you're going to have so much fun together." James smiled viciously before he holstered his blaster, pecked Lana on the cheek, murmured something, and walked away. "Come on Forex. Let's destroy some more of these senseless oppressors."

"Lead the way, sir." The loyal wardroid grinned as only a wardroid could.

Maul has a very bad feeling about where this is heading. A very bad feeling indeed.

* * *

The blonde waited for everyone to leave before she began her special 'therapy session' involving the liberal use of Force-choking and lightning. She quickly explained that she was going to ask the 'false' Sith a few questions and she will rejoin the group soon. It was time for her experience in the Intelligence field to be put to good use.

"Now apprentice I have some questions for you and you do well to answer."

"Never!" Maul rasped out.

The Sith woman smiled but it was cruel and condescending. "That's what they all say. You're not the first naïve apprentice I've questioned as the Minister of Sith Intelligence. They all broke, told me what I wanted to know."

"Sith...Intelligence ?" Maul asked confused as he struggled to breathe properly.

"Oh, where are my manners!" Lana exclaimed brightly. "We haven't been properly introduced! I am Lana Beniko, the Minister of Sith Intelligence, and last Sith Lord of the ancient Sith Empire. And you are?"

"Impossible!" Maul knew his Sith history well enough and what this woman was saying couldn't be possible... could it?

"Is it?" the woman questioned. "I'm standing here and applying pressure to your neck. I say it's not unfeasible. Now I do believe I asked you who you are and the name of your master..." Lana increased the stress on the Zabrak's throat to make her point.

* * *

By the end of the day, the Droid Army was successfully deactivated, the Viceroy was captured, and now the price of liberating the planet is starting to be estimated. When Lana and James learned who was responsible for the destruction of the ship, the couple glared at the brat before deciding it wasn't worth it and ruffled his hair. It didn't mean that the alleged 'chosen one' is out of the woods yet and they're going have a long conservation with the boy, his mother, and a certain nonconformist. And the blonde learned from her interrogation that the name of the apprentice was Darth Maul. Darth? It outraged the Sith that a mere apprentice could be called Darth. At least he _'kindly'_ provided some information on his master...Darth Sidious.

Now, Lana just smiled wistfully as she leaned against a marble pillar trying to center herself because she started to feel nauseous.

"Are you alright?" James asked as he came to stand beside her. Assisting his betrothed with her balance. "You had our Jedi friends quite worried about the interrogation earlier, you know."

The Sith slowly opened her eyes which were now green once again. "I know you are. You held me back, from going too far." She frowned slightly. "I haven't drawn on the Dark Side for so long or so deeply in a long time. It's taken more out of me than I want to admit, hon. I could use a really comfy bed for a few hours."

"I think I can arrange that, Lana." Padmé said as she beckoned one of her handmaidens over. "Sabe take Lana to one of the guest suites."

"As you wish Your Highness." Sabe replied "If you would please follow me, Lana?"

"Does my lord wish an escort?" James asked with some amusement.

Lana smacked him playfully on the arm. "Don't you start , my love. I haven't been lord of anything in over two thousand years and I don't plan to start now. Believe it or not it gets old, fast." She smiled then. "But I would like your company."

"Then you shall have it." James smirked.


	23. Feisty redheads and a surprise

Lana and James found themselves in one of the palace guest suites. It consisted of a large living area, a fresher and a bedroom which was where they were currently. The couple was looking out over the city of Theed and they could already see cleanup crews starting to clear the inactive droids and their equipment from the streets.

"It'll take them months to clear the mess from the invasion." James remarked.

"Some things can never be cleared away James." Lana said sadness in her voice as she turned away from the window and walked to the nightstand near the double bed undoing her utility belt as she went. "The people of Theed and all Naboo have been forever changed. Time will tell if it makes them stronger."

The trooper turned to face the woman raising an eyebrow when he saw her utility belt already sitting on the nightstand. "Sounds as if you speak from experience." James teased slightly.

Lana smiled sadly. "Yes, I've been on enough occupied and contested planets during the war to know that it left more than just physical scars on those worlds." She said as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "All you had to do was look into the eyes of the people that lived there, some wounds run too deep to truly heal." It made her wonder what she'd find if she went back to Balmorra or Corellia.

James knew that she just want to remind him of long ago. "Then you can perhaps understand why the modern Jedi act as they do, angel."

The Sith chuckled as she started to undo her combat boots. "Being peacekeepers and protectors is all well and good but Qui-Gon's inaction here served no one but the Trade Federation." Lana looked up at her fiancé. "The Viceroy and his lackeys were clearly the aggressors the moment they landed their droid army. I was able to act so I did and I enjoyed every moment." She paused. "Unlike during the war where half the time I wondered why the Empire was fighting for control of the planets they were. Here and now I knew why and didn't hold back, my purpose was clear. To free a people who had been wrongly attacked and enslaved."

"Do you still feel sick?" James asked as he made his way to lie next to her.

Lana was lying on the bed her hands clasped behind her head. "Not anymore." She turned her head so she could see James more clearly. "Must have been that I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast...But I'm fine now."

"Good." James said before continuing."Because it's been a while…"

"A while for what?" Lana teased, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"I think you already know." He quirked his eyebrow as he pulled her into a deep embrace.

"James? Please do shut up." Lana demanded before giving him a playful kiss.

* * *

 _ **One week after the successful liberation of Naboo...**_

Back at the Jedi Temple, Jedi Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi, James, and Lana made their way to the council chambers to make their report. Forex and Anakin, on the other hand, had forged a...bond and after some constant begging by the young boy, Major Mayer ordered the faithful droid to spend the night at the Skywalker's temporary quarters inside the temple and tell the curious lad tales of Havoc.

At once M1-4X began telling the former slave how he recruited him from some defectors serving the Empire.

"I thought that I would never see the day in which Forex became a teacher." James muttered.

Just then, a Jedi Temple guard approached them. "The council would like to speak to Mr. Mayer and his fiancee alone please."

Despite their suspicions, the quartet agreed with Qui-Gon speaking on their behalf.

"Very well then. We can wait."

* * *

What was supposedly a private meeting between two hired bodyguards and the Jedi Council quickly escalated into a trial for criminals. The proceeding was being carried out by Master Ki-Adi Mundi who did some digging and discovered that Lana was a Sith. Even more surprising, not, was the testimony from the Head Librarian Jocasta Nu over the fact that Major James Mayer of Havoc was still alive. Despite being defended by the head of the Council Mace Windu, and the current Grandmaster Yoda, it quickly became a sham trial with the verdict already in the minds of the majority.

Only Yoda, Windu, and a Kel Dor master by the name of Plo Koon believe that the couple was innocent.

"...Major Mayer. You are charged with theft of property from the archives..."

"I object your honor! How was borrowing an item from the library a crime?" James interrupted Master Gallia as she began reading the charges.

"The artifacts in the archives are not books, Major! And please do not interrupt Master Gallia again." Master Yarael Poof scolded. "Please go on Adi."

The Tholothians then coughed before continuing. "Like I was saying, Major Mayer, is charged with theft of property from the archives and Lana Beniko, for being a user of the dark side, is to be put to death."

James glared at the woman reading the charges as he slowly reached for his blaster and he held the blonde tight as she cried into his chest. The Order has truly changed from his time and it was not for the better.

"STOP THIS MADNESS NOW!" A Brentaal accented voice called out. The entire council had the face of shock at the sight of five force ghosts.

 _'Master Satele.'_

The soldier was surprised that the Grandmaster of his time along with his mother, his brother Daniel and Daniel's redheaded partner in crime Jedi Knight Liliana McCall. Even Kira was here. Although it seems that a certain ancient Jedi was not with his spouse to James surprise.

"Perfect timing Daniel...Surprise that Cas isn't with Kira. You know those two."

The brown haired Consular and fierce lightsaber duelist smirked as he walked over to lean against a wall that was next to the trooper. "Well, he's a little busy drinking tea with Nat, big brother."

"I see..."

The brothers watched, to their amusement, as three feisty redheads and a former Grandmaster unleashed havoc upon the Council for diverging from the Jedi way. Even Lana look up and have to smile at the scene.

"And what do you have to say for yourselves? My ad and his cyar'ika didn't do anything wrong. In fact, they assisted in liberating a planet when they offer Grandmaster Yoda and Master Windu to help and now you're trying to stab them in the back!?"

Then it was Kira's turn."Yeah, what gives. Why did you decide to kill Lana? I thought the Jedi way was to redeem those who follow the dark side, not, I don't know?-Kill them?!

"What have they done to you other than borrow a prototype that Jame's father designed and his sibling's lightsaber?"

The current council, stun to the core, and speechless, didn't have the opportunity to defend themselves against the vicious onslaught by the ancient female Jedi. James was surprised that his brother didn't join in the tongue lashing and somehow the Master managed to get his hands on some popcorn, the cheeky bastard. Too bad it also glows blue.

"So Dan, are you going to join in." Lana asked, using the Master's nickname.

"Nah, I think that they got it." He replied as he took another bite. "Besides, I'm just here for the show."

* * *

 ** _Mayer's Apartment. 500 Republica. Coruscant. Fourteen days after the incident in the council..._**

Luckily for the lovebirds, thanks to the efforts Grandmaster Shan and James's mother, the council decided not to pursue in their quest of stabbing Lana in the chest simply because she was a Sith Lord.

The even better news was that since they're not officially dead anymore, the Intergalactic Banking Clan refunded all of their earnings and combined James pension that he would have earned after his service in the military with Lana's investments and inheritance, they could be living comfortably on the Outer Rim, but decided to track down the elusive master first.

And from the express gratitude of Padmé, alongside the elected queen influence, the couple moved into the famous and luxurious 500 Republica apartment complex that only the rich and famous lived in. It was only a temporary solution until the duo defeated Sidious before heading to Dantooine and rebuild the old Mayer homestead.

Now on this particular evening, Major Mayer was going to learn that he has another fellow time traveller that followed the couple through.

"Nerf steaks? …Corellian mashed potatoes? …Kashyyykian Landshrimp? …Dantooinian Flapjacks? …Dantooinian Läger? …And Corellian Ice Cream? …I didn't know it was a holiday? … So what's the special occasion?" James narrowed his eyes and asked his fiancée, noticing the size of dinner she made after they liberated the planet of Naboo.

Her response was to kiss his forehead and she looked at him straight into his eyes. Green eyes glowing with happiness whilst hugging him.

"James, I'm btiyaje."

"Sorry, but I don't know much about the Sith language."

"James, my love, I'm pregnant." She answered straightforwardly.

"I'm… I'm going to be a father?!... Lana, that's wonderful news!" He got up from the chair and went to give her a hug in return, barely containing his excitement, kissing and tickling her, gaining giggles in return. Their first child is on its way.

"So how long?" James asked her in all seriousness.

"Since Yavin."

In his mind, James thought how could he missed the signs: The mood swings like the frequent arguments with Qui-Gon, the numerous offers of defection, a few migraines here and there on the ship, even nausea after the planet had been liberated.

He originally thought that Lana was stressed out after being transported to the future, but the repeated propositions of changing factions should have been James first clue: Lana was from a highly respected upper-class Imperial family and in Imperial culture, they're family oriented, and technically he violated the family's honor, which he already had by having a relationship with her in the eyes of Imperial society when he visited Dromund Kass for the first time, with his actual identity a secret of course. It even explained why she didn't leave him after the revelation of Operation: Kavalir Fal and why she jumped onto his back whilst exposed to Vitiate's ritual on Ziost.

It was maternal instinct. She simply wanted their child to grow up with its father.

Now James wondered how it was possible for her stomach to be still flat for nine whole months from Yavin to Ziost. Turn out she had read his mind and prepared an explanation.

"I…I simply delayed the development with the Force. I wanted to have you at my side and raise our baby together… After all of your rejections and the death of my parents by the hands of Darth Anvil, I decided to defect… Theron was supposed to help me onto a shuttle on Ziost after I inspected the bases." She then started to weep. "I just wanted no more of the Empire… No more Republic… No more war… I just wanted it to be us and that blasted megalomaniac had to ruin it all!"

"Did Theron know about your pregnancy?" James asked her.

"No…all he knew was that I was willing to trade information in return for being at your side."

"So what's the gender?" James inquired after she had stopped crying.

"The doctors don't know it yet… But I do know from the Force that it's a boy."

"I'm going to have a son?!" He could hardly restrain his thrill anymore before asking the apparent. "So is he sensitive?"

"I can tell he's not very strong in the Force, and he would've never passed the trials on Korriban. But I know he needs some form of training."

"Agreed…Maybe just the basics." James thought for a moment.

"Sounds like we're on the same page. Hmm…Jedi training perhaps?"

"Wait. Hold on a minute. A powerful Sith Lord wants her child to be trained in the basics by the Jedi." James teased with a smirk.

"It's not only my child, my love and like I said, he's not strong enough to receive Sith training." Lana outwitted her future husband with a mischievous smile.

"Well, anyways I hope that you won't get harassed by the council because they're going to have an easier time scrutinizing you and I also hope that they don't decide to 'kidnap' him for training." James continued after they both laughed for a bit, concerned for her and their unborn child.

"Both Masters Windu and Yoda had a serious discussion about the consequences of harassment with the council and they already tested the midichlorians. It's only fifteen above a Qyâsik Mnerje human, so he wouldn't even be accepted by the Jedi."

"That's good to hear and I'm taking a guess you said 'Force Blind'."

"I thought you said that you didn't know the ancient Sith language?" She quirked her eyebrow in pretended offense and gave him a pretended glare.

"I don't angel, but you told me the meaning of that word at least." He reminded her with a quirked eyebrow of his own.

"James, dinner's getting cold. Please do eat it after all the hard work I put into making it." Lana pleaded, reminding him about his uneaten supper, desperately trying to get him to consume a hot meal after they had to deal with cold rations.

"Now here comes the additional mood swings." James pretended to groan with a grin before sitting down and taking a bite.

"Oh, do shut up." Lana retorted, but with a smirk on her face, thinking brightly about the future. Being delighted that she is going to be a mother and raise their child with the man she loves so much.

* * *

 ** _Coruscant Hospital # 4501_**

 ** _Room # 32509_**

 ** _Nine months later…_**

"Mr. Mayer?" Doctor Zelton asked the future father who was impatiently waiting for any news about his wife's and his child condition.

One month after learning about Lana's pregnancy, the engaged couple decided to get married and the perfect opportunity was when Padmé invited them to a festival that celebrated the liberation of Naboo. Twenty four hours after the event, the ancient lovebirds were wedded by a Nubian holy man and his bride looked absolutely stunning in the white, lacy dress that she wore as she walked down the aisle. It was a small and simple affair, with only a few guests: Master Jinn, Knight Kenobi, and the new padawan- Anakin. Anakin's mother Shmi also attended alongside her husband Cliegg Lars and stepson Owen, Padmé, and Captain Panaka.

But now his wife was in labor and he was worried. "Yes?" He asked after he stops pacing.

"You can come in now and see your son."

Within seconds of hearing the statement by the Doctor, James rushed into the ward and saw Lana holding the bundle of joy in her arms. Sure enough, it was a boy and he was asleep. The soldier approached the bed and kissed his spouse on her forehead before he looked down at their slumbering newborn. He then heard Lana sighed happily and she gave the major a peck on the cheek before speaking.

"What do you think of our son James?"

"He's adorable." He smiled as the little one woke up. Major Mayer could see that the infant has his eyes and Lana's nose along with her complexion. However, it was too early to tell whether the baby will have the ash-blond of the soldier's or the Sith's flaxen. The boy glanced at his father and cooed, showing that he wants to be held.

"I do believe he wants you, love." Lana giggled.

"I can see that." James chuckled as he picked him up. "Come here little guy, daddy got you."

Just at that moment, a twi'lek nurse walked in. "So is there a name for him yet?"

James and Lana looked at each other in the eyes before she nodded and James spoke up. "Theron…Theron Shan Mayer."

"Theron it is then." Nurse May'bawell declared as she typed it into the datapad.

James held the infant and sat in a chair next to the hospital bed that Lana laid on. Even though it will take time to find the actual mastermind behind the blockade, they will get the bastard. In the meantime, James and Lana will raise their son and start a somewhat normal life as they assist the Order in dealing with the false Sith that became a passion for her.

* * *

 ** _Sith Dictionary_**

 ** _btiyaje - pregnant_**

* * *

 **Oh, I bet you were not expecting this.**

 **But I did say that Chapter 17: A Forged Bond will be important? Did I not?**

 **Yes, the real reason why Lana reunited with James is that the soldier knocked up a Sith and made her pregnant.**

 **Now I know that this final chapter in the story is going to be controversial, so can I at least defend myself before you post an angry review in the comment section or send me hate** **mail?**

 **First of all, one of the developers of SWTOR did admit that in the Empire, they had family values. And since it is stated that the character in the game Lana Beniko came from a family of well-respected entrepreneurs, not to mention in the Imperial Agent storyline there is a daughter of an imperial 'noble' that her father forbids her from dating men of the military, the idea of a son of a Republic nerfherder dating basically a well-bred Sith would be looked down upon in Imperial society, not to mention having a child with. Basically snobbery and elitism by the upper-classes at its finest.**

 **Second, theoretically, there is a way to hide a pregnancy/ delay development through the use of the Force. If Sidious could hide himself from the Jedi for years and Darth Zash used a force mask to hide her appearance, then why can't someone hide a baby bump and/or development?**

 **Of course, the limit is that it can only delay it by nine months and this is the only time I will use a fake force power in my story/stories.**

 **Besides, this is fanfiction and anything is possible in a fanfic.**

 **So please keep this author note in mind if you're going to review this chapter.**

 **In the sequel to Unknown Forces, you will see James and Lana raising a son, Forex becoming essentially a police droid alongside Major Mayer in the Judicial Forces, the teaching of Anakin, and a padawan being taught by… James?, Sidious getting desperate, the council becoming more and more idiotic in its decision making, and the rise of the Separatist movement.**

 **Yes, the Clone Wars will still happen!**

 **But first I need to do three things:**

 **1) Start on the alternative fight, Unknown Forces: The Death of Maul, in which Maul was killed on Tatooine and he was replaced by Sidious's other henchman. It will only be three chapters: Death of Maul, Sidious talking to his other apprentice, and the apprentice fighting Lana, James and Forex on Naboo.**

 **2) Finish the side story and prequel, Forbidden Love.**

 **3) Make further edits to Unknown Forces including dialogue in the first few chapters.**

 **The sequel will be known as Unknown Forces: Don't Mess with the Mayer's.**

 **In the meantime as I work on the AU to an AU of an AU (Death of Maul), update the prequel, make additional edits, and plan out the sequel, I would like you, the readers to take your time and read the inspiration that motivated me to write this story: The Time Displaced Sith by OfficerDonNZ**

 **And I want to also thank OfficerDonNZ for helping me when I was stuck, for his advice, and for him making a wonderful masterpiece of sending a SWTOR Sith Warrior to the time of the Phantom Menace.**

 **Without him, this story will never have existed.**

 **So please in the name of the immortal, infamous Star Wars villain Palpatine: "Do it!"**


	24. A THANK YOU MESSAGE AND CREDIT

**I would like to thank all of my readers who had read this story.**

 **I would also like to give thanks to** ** _OfficerDonNZ_** **for producing a work of art called** ** _The Time Displaced Sith_** **and for his help, advice, etc.**

 **In chapters Five, Fourteen, Twenty, Twenty-One and Twenty-Two: The chapters were inspired by** ** _The Time Displaced Sith_** **or are owned by** ** _OfficerDonNZ._**

 **However, I did made sure I recieve permission and I differiationated as much as possible to prevent similarities with his fic and I will still go back and fix them if they are still** ** _too_** **similiar.**

 **But since this is simply a corresponding scenerio with three characters instead of one and a comparable plotline, there will still evidently be similarities.**

 **I still willing to change them if I must.**

 **P.S. Please read** ** _The Time Displaced Sith._**

 **Please.**

 **The Will of the Force it is. Need your guidence,** **Nathrrya does." - Grandmaster Yoda**

 **:)**


End file.
